Pokemorphs: Searching for a Paradise
by Arrow Riddari
Summary: I was a normal girl until I picked up my Emerald. Then, I ended up in a cell, and had ears and a tail. My main goal is to lead me and my friends to a safe haven where we would be free. No more prejudice against us, and a place where we would not be chased. That is my dream. Rating may change. OCs are closed.
1. Emerald Aficionado

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

I placed my Emerald in a cartridge and pressed the on button in the DS. True, I lost my Gameboy years ago, but the newer system of the DS and 3DS were objects that I owned and cherished. My black top screen flashed to life and I smiled, a nostalgic feeling coming through me. I rapidly pressed the 'A' button and fast-forwarded through the introduction of the game, coming to the screen with the giant Rayquaza on it. After pressing the button one last time, the screen turned white. I looked satisfied as it came on to the 'New Game' screen.

"Well, Game Freak, let the game begin," I muttered, pressing the A button one last time. And then, I blacked out.


	2. Resuscitate Anew

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

I opened my eyes and screamed. Where the hell was I? My arms were chained to a metal surface and so were my legs, which were spread apart. I wore a plain white hospital gown, not the black short leather jacket that reached to my stomach with a white dress shirt underneath that I usually wear. My navy blue tie was gone from around my neck and so were my slacks. My black shoes were also gone. Where was I?

What the hell- this person kidnapped me and also took off my clothes, putting new ones on me? I hope that they didn't take anything else from me… I was about to scream for help, when I saw a flash of black.

I looked to the chair and saw my clothes there. They were neatly folded and unwrinkled. I opened my mouth, when a creepy guy in a white coat came up to me. He held up a syringe and smiled viciously, his yellow and brown fang-like teeth showing from under his almost black lips. I struggled against the chains and squirmed, as he smiled more, raising the syringe over his head.

As I screamed some more, the white haired man injected the black liquid into my arm. I struggled, wondering what he was going to do to me. He just smiled and kept injecting me with the syringe.

Pain filled my vision and I began to scream and thrash about. I could _feel_ each and every individual cell changing shape, accompanying the intruding liquid that was injected into me. Some of my bones shrank, while others grew. I flailed my arms against the metal that bound them and screamed more. Tears filled my vision and I could feel my heart slowing down, my body trying to battle the intruder or accept it.

"She isn't reacting very well to the serum! Give her a sedative!" a male voice yelled. But, as I fell unconscious, his voice was mere whispers.

When I woke up, I found myself in a human sized cell. I was wearing my normal clothes- my black jacket that reached to my belly and was like a blazer, my white dress shirt underneath, and my black pair of slacks, along with my boots. The bars blurred in my hazy vision and I heard a voice.

"Hey, you ok? Wake up," the voice said. It sounded male.

I rubbed my tired eyes and looked up at the sound of the voice. A little boy was kneeling over me, with slightly browned sandy hair and hazel eyes. He wore a white shirt and a pair of beige shorts. He was small and skinny for his age, with burn marks on his pale arms and legs. He looked about six years old, and had a worried look in his face. His yellow ears were sticking out of the top of his head and his yellow tail… Wait. Ears and a tail…

"W-what are you?! Get away from me, you Sandshrew cosplayer!" I screamed. At this reaction, he started to get teary eyed and began to sniffle. I looked at him.

"Uh, don't cry…" I said, uncomfortably. He looked at me nervously, but did not come close.

"Um, where am I?" I asked.

"You are in Sector 666, the part which runs experi… Experi…" The Sandshrew cosplayer furrowed his sandy eyebrows and wondered at the word.

"Experiments," I said. He nodded and smiled at me. I gave him a weak smile back.

"Yeah, experiments," he said, "From human to Pokemon!" Ok, now this kid was crazy. After all, Pokemon didn't exist. This has got to be some crazy realistic dream. I bet I was sleeping in my bed right now, not stuck in a lab cell.

"What are you doing?" Sandshrew-boy asked me. I just continued to pinch myself, but I still saw him in front of me.

"No! This can't be real! Pokemon don't exist!" I muttered loudly, pinching myself. The boy looked confused and I stopped what I was doing… When an agitated 'Bree' came out of my mouth.

"How do you prove yourself then?" the boy retorted.

I looked at the steel bars of the cell that reflected the image back at me. My hair was raven black, contrasting with my fair skin. I blinked my red eyes and looked down at my body. My hair was still short, shoulder lengthened, and black, and two ears stood up amidst the flattened hair. They were soft and fuzzy to touch, with a yellow streak in them. A yellow ring stood on forehead and. My arms and legs had yellow rings on them as well, and a black tail stuck out of my pants with a yellow streak.

"Oh hell…" I muttered. I had become an Umbreon.

**OC Submission:**

**Name**

**Age**

**Gender**

**Personality**

**Species (can also be plain human and a bystander/ part of the evil team)**

**Part of the evil team or not**

**Skin tone/ scale color/ fur color/ feather color:**

**Hair color**

**Eye color**

**Physique (Make it reasonable for your species. NO bulky, 7ft tall Skitty. That is not possible)**

**Which attribute is best (speed, defensive/ bulkiness/ attack)**

**Moves (4 ONLY)**

**Ablility (like Arena Trap for Trapinch or Blaze for Charmander)**

**Backstory**

Please Note: ALL Pokemorphs are either born from two Pokemorphs **OR** from an experiment. There will be **NO** PokemonxHuman. Also. you have to be SERIOUS with your OCs. If I get an OC that is named like 'Stupid' 'Derpy' or a profanity, it will NOT be accepted.


	3. Trials and Tribulations

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Pokemorphs.

The next few weeks were the hardest in my life. Why? I was experiment 11597, an Umbreon morph. I was expected to sharpen my skills in battle and become a weapon. I was given a metal silver collar around my neck that had a tracking device imbedded into it, monitoring my location throughout the base. I was always guarded, along with everyone else.

Currently, I had three 20 pound weights strapped to my back to build endurance as I fought a Machop morph. The Machop morph had a defeated look in his eyes as he followed his trainers commands. He sluggishly hit me with a Focus Punch that sent me staggering backwards.

"You are still pathetic, 11597," the head scientists, Malachi, said, as he pushed a button on his remote. I screamed as electrical energy flowed through me, shocking and stimulating every cell in my body. After the shock, my body still twitched and convulsed with pain.

The two scientists thrust me into the cell with Sammy, the Sandshrew morph. He looked at me sympathetically and I just gave him a slightly broken smile. I did not want to worry the six year old boy after all.

"Umbre," I muttered, in pain. My arm was bruised from where the Machop morph had hit me.

"What did you say, mutt?" a scientist asked. I shook my head as nothing and looked at my body, which was still convulsing in pain. Now, when we talked in Pokemon or fought back, we were given another electrical shock. As I did not want one, I lied to them.

"We should still give her a shock… Just in case," the second scientists said.

"I should say not," a firm voice said. All of the morphs in their cells looked up, some weakly smiling and others looking at the door. A man walked in and looked at me in the cage. He had brilliant red hair with black streaks that was tied back in an extremely loose ponytail by a light blue rubber band. His eyes were a bright blue matching the shade of the rubber band. He had elongated fingernails that were sharpened to a point like claws and his skin tone was a very pale hue. He wore a black tuxedo with a red dress shirt and a set of black shoes. He smiled at me gently. I gave him a weak smile back, as I could feel a safe feeling from his smile. Then, he walked to the guards.

"Who-?" I asked.

"That is Eon. He comes in each time a new morph comes in and examines them. He makes sure we get better food and living conditions. He is also the first morph, a Zoroark," Sammy said, waving cheerfully to Eon. Eon chuckled and waved back, reaching his hand through the bars and patting his head. Sammy smiled, while some of the female morphs, like the Jigglypuff one, looked jealous. I blushed slightly as he looked at me again.

"Don't punish the girl. Her natural Pokemon instincts are just coming through," Eon said. The two scientists nodded and left, going to find scientist and Lord Malachi. I sighed in relief and looked at my savior.

"You must be more careful. You can get hurt in here," Eon said, smiling kindly at me. Sammy ran over to Eon and chatted with him.

"What is your name, my dear?" Eon asked. I looked into his crystal blue eyes, wondering if I should tell him.

"Althea," I replied, confidently. Eon smiled again and then walked out, saying, "We will see each other again, Althea, my dear."

"Thea!" That was so cool! Eon never spoke that long to any of the morphs before! And he is such a cool morph! I saw him take down a scientist for harming Jan, the Jigglypuff morph once. Of course, he was punished for it later…" Sammy said, looking at me. I was dazed. Why did he specifically speak to me? Was it because he knew that I wasn't really from here? Did he even know?

Jan looked at me and glared, and I shrugged. Obviously, she seemed to have a crush on Eon. Sammy seemed to view him as a role model and I… I didn't really know what I thought of him. He was a dark type like me, but I did not know what to think of him yet. After all, we just met.

BOOM! A loud noise alerted me and I jumped up. The wall had blown up and I held Sammy close as sand blew everywhere. A burst of flames hit the bars of the cell, melting them. I looked up, still holding Sammy close to me. A boy stood there, about seventeen, with blonde hair with a red streak. He had a mid-muscular build and was almost six feet. His blue eyes widened at the sight of me and he had a pair of red ears that stuck out of his head. He wore a black shirt with a half gold half crystal circle in the center, a red and black hoodie jacket, navy blue cargo pants, black shoes, with a black bag. He had a bushy cream tail behind him and was obviously a Flareon morph.

The other male figure had white hair with a black tuft of hair sticking out. His eyes were a piercing ruby red and he looked at me, Sammy, Jan, and Nana, the Nidoqueen morph. He wore a black tailcoat underneath a white, long sleeved, opened overcoat, which had white fur on the top. His pants were also white and he wore black buckled boots. He scowled at the sight of us, and then looked away. I could not tell what he was, but he was obviously a dark type.

"Where the hell is Nico?" the Flareon asked. "I know he should be somewhere in the sandstorm, but…"

"Who cares… He will come when he is ready. For now, let's bust them out," the second morph said. I walked out of the cage with Sammy following me. Nana also walked out, with burn marks on her body. Only Jan stayed.

"You coming? This is your only chance to escape. The scientists under Malachi are going to be worse from now on," the Flareon asked Jan. She made an annoyed noise and stood to the side of the cell.

"Hmph," she said, "I will stay. I can handle myself and maybe Eon might like me."

At the mention of Eon, the white haired boy scowled even more. Obviously he did not like Eon at all.

"Suit yourself," Flareon morph said. We ran out of the cell and out through the open door. Many other escaping morphs followed us- a Pidgey, a Pikachu, a Raichu, a Rattata, an Eevee, a Skitty, and more. Only Jan stayed back.

After three hours of running, we made our way to a boat. The boat started taking us to an island, in the middle of the ocean. It looked a bit bigger than Pacificlog, and was pretty much sand and dead trees and a mountainous terrain. Our boat was steered on to the coast of the mountain.

"Let's show them to their new home," Uriah, the Flareon morph said. Nico, the Garchomp morph, who was wearing a hood, merely nodded.

"All right," the black and white wearing nineteen year old boy said.

We walked to the island and on to the mountains. A Machamp morph named Marshall moved the giant boulder and we entered into a cave facing the cliff side. We walked in through the carved stairs and walked downwards. Then, we saw what our new home was. A cave full of escaped Poke-morphs.

AN: ONLY Althea is the only from the real world. How will be explained at the end…


	4. Relationships

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

After we reached our new home, each of us were given a role. Nana, the Nidoqueen morph, with light blue scales sticking out of her back, was responsible for watching the children. Sammy went with her, but at nights, he stayed with me, as he was used to me the most. I was responsible for hunting for food- berries, gummies, apples, and bananas. Uriah, the Flareon morph, and Niko, the Garchomp morph, along with Amara, the Starmie morph, were responsible for breaking in the labs and freeing the victims. They were led by Grey, the Absol morph, or the black and white boy that first freed me and Sammy.

As I served Oran Berries on the table, Amara came up to me. She had fair skin with a purple hue and smooth purple scales on her arms and legs. Her hair was dark purple with gold ends and her eyes were red. She wore a purple shirt with a red circle in the middle, purple pants, and purple shoes with a red streak in them. She smiled shyly and asked, "Um, do you have any Sitrus Berries? Niko got hurt in the last raid and needs them."

I shook my head as a no and looked over to the Garchomp morph. He had light tan skin with the eyes the same color and hue as Garchomp. His hair was dark brown and spiked everywhere and he was about six feet tall. He grinned at me, revealing a sharp row of fangs, and stood cross armed. His dark blue blades that were under his elbows stuck out. He wore all black, and looked at me again, with now a scintillating expression.

"Hi Niko," I said, handing him a lot Oran Berries, "That should help with your cut."

"Thanks," he replied, and Amara smiled shyly at me.

"You know he shouldn't have that many Berries. Our food should be rationed," the Absol morph said, coming in. I looked under Grey's scrutinizing gaze and looked down.

"B-but-," I said, but was cut off.

"No buts," he said, "It is not fair if one of us gets more food than the others, even if he or she is hurt. This will lessen the food for the rest of us." And with that, he walked away, but not before swiping the berries from Niko's hands and handing those berries to Sammy.

"Wow… That was so cool!" Sammy said, with almost literal stars in his eyes. I looked at him, hoping that a grumpy Grey would not influence the cheerful Sammy. Niko scowled, until Sammy split the berries and handed the halves to the Garchomp morph.

"You need them more than I do," he said. Niko gave him a small smile and ate the berries. Seemed like everyone liked Sammy, except for Grey, who had something against the poor kid.

"I am going to go and find more food," I said, leaving the main room. I walked out through the stairs and exited the cave. The Machamp morph, Marshall, opened the gateway and I took the boat to the main islands, The Sevii Islands. I docked the boat out on One Island, near Mount Blaze.

I saw a red and cream flaming bird fly overhead and walked to a plant. After picking the berries and putting them in my bag, I heard a noise. As a Pokemorph, I could understand Pokemon as well as humans. I turned around and saw Moltres behind me.

"Another pathetic abomination that was made by humans…" it spoke in a male voice. I got into a fighting stance, letting instinct take over. I fired a black ball at it, and it flew to the side, dodging my attack. I readied another Shadow Ball at it and a Psychic hit it, making it dazed. It flew away, when I looked to see the attacker of Moltres.

"Oh, are you ok?" a voice asked. "My name is Zorona Clyde and I am a Gardevoir morph." She was about five and a half feet tall and had straight mint hair that was up till her mid-shoulder area. Her skin was tanned but her elbows to her fingertips were the same color as her hair. She had a pinkish red horn sticking out of her back and her chest, similar to a Gardevoir. She gently smiled at me and I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Shouldn't you be at home? I didn't hear of any raids today," I said. She shrugged and I realized something… She didn't know where home was.

"I can take you there," I said. Zorona smiled and then said that she had a group of morphs that were escaping with her. I looked at the party behind her, consisting of a Hydreigon morph, a Glaceon morph, and a Mightyena morph, who were all girls. The Hydreigon morph had black wings and was named Reya, the Glaceon morph had pale blue skin and was named Gracidea, and the Mightyena morph had fangs and was named Maaya.

I took my basket of berries and they followed me on the boat. I took them to the hideout and said the password 'Liberty' and walked inside. They followed me and walked inside.

"Who are they?" asked Niko, noticing the four new morphs.

"This is Zorona. The Hydreigon girl is Reya, the Glaceon is Gracidea, and the Mightyena is Maaya," I replied.

"Zorona… Zorona… Where have I heard that name before?" Niko asked, musing. Zorona shrugged and looked at a Gallade Pokemorph named Jin. Jin was a slender guy with a well-toned body. He, like Zorona, had mint green hair and bright red eyes. His arms were crossed and he a had a smirk on his face. He was extremely fast and always training. Com to think of it, this was the first time I saw him not training.

"Hey there…" Zorona said, walking up to him.

"Not my type," he remarked, causing Reya and I to laugh. Seemed like he was very straight forward. Or maybe not…

"Thea!" Sammy exclaimed, "I'm still hungry."

"Sorry sport, but you gave half your berries to Niko," I replied, "Grey won't take kindly for giving you more berries."

"Aww," Sammy said, as he curled into a tiny ball and rolled away. Reya squealed, calling him adorable, and Gracidea offered her berries to the Sandshrew morph. He thanked her and happily ate them. Maaya walked up to Grey, sniffing him as he came out of his room.

"Who are they?" Grey asked, glaring at us all.

"They are merely newcomers. Althea led them in…" Amara said.

"Send them out. They reek of humans," Grey said, scowling, "Especially the Gardevoir morph."

"Please let them stay… I highly doubt they are with the humans. They saved me from Moltres," I pleaded. Grey looked into my eyes and sighed. Then, he nodded.

"Love is in the air~" sang out Jin.

"Shut up Jin," scowled Grey, "I just met the Umbreon-girl. There is no pathetic emotion such as love. Love is what splits us apart, and divided we will fall." And with that, he left.

AN: Special thanks to Emerald Dynamo, Shrey Fair, .Angel, BladeoftheEclipse, Ninfia-fan, emmausgirl94, Emerald Dynamo,and Dub-Step Syndicate King for their OCs. Also, just a message to new OC submitters... NO SAME POKEMON OCS ALLOWED! Just an example: I will not have more than one Absol morph like Grey. Sorry but it gets confusing. However, all same types/ evolutions can be related. Yes, a Vaporeon morph can be related to an Espeon morph, given that they were siblings before the Change.


	5. Novice Recruits

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

A/N: Please note, scientists will KILL and RECAPTURE OCS submitted by other people. Please PM or Review to me if you do NOT want your OC to die. I do know that A LOT of you will not want this, but I need the story to progress through this way. Also, PM or Review to me if you want some romance to submit a second OC. Please note that once I have enough OCs, I will NOT take anymore.

I woke up the next day and looked out of my room. Sammy had already gone to join Nana for breakfast and, surprisingly, Grey was there as well. We had several new recruits today, and he was planning on finding jobs for them.

"Althea, these are Alice, Jason, and Gabi," Grey said, "They will join the raids and bring in new recruits." Alice was a really pretty Ninetales morph who had ivory colored skin and platinum blonde hair with strawberry blonde tips. She had crimson red eyes that looked at Grey and furry cream airs that stuck out of her head. She had long claws for hands, canine teeth, furry wrist cuffs, and a fur collar. She had nine tales that stuck out of her cream pants and wore a yellow shirt with brown boots. (Thanks thrillover39)

Jason looked about eleven and was a Jolteon morph and the younger brother of Uriah. Uriah ruffled his blonde hair and Jason glared at his older brother. He wore all yellow and had a white fur collar around his neck. His skin was slightly yellowed out and he smiled at me cheekily. His eyes were a bright blue. (Thanks XtremeBlaze)

Gabi was around fifteen and a Mienshao morph. She was very fair and had straight purple hair that fell to her waist. Her eyes and surprisingly her eyelids were slightly purple as well. She wore a white shirt and purple pants and had a purple and white tail sticking out of her clothes. She glowered at everyone.

"Why can't I join the raids too? I want to help," I asked. Just then, _everyone_ stopped what they were doing and looked at me. It was an unsaid rule to not question our leader, Grey. And I just did…

"What do you mean why can't you join the raids too? You hardly know how to use your powers, and are the one who needs to search food," Grey said, glaring angrily at me.

"Are you calling me weak?" I asked, glaring. He merely shrugged and walked back to his room, obviously to plan another raid. I gritted my teeth and walked out of the main hall, taking the staircase outside to get some fresh air. Marshall the Machamp morph opened the door and let me out, once I scowled at him.

I walked out, taking the small, brown, wooden boat out to sea. I made it on to the Sevii Islands, where I looked around at the sunset. The sun was slowly sinking into the horizons, making the waves and orangish-purple. I looked at the pink sky, wishing how much I could be a flying type like Murkrow and take to the skies, running away from everything I once knew. I hated Grey, with his rules and the fact that he was right all the time.

"My, my… Fancy seeing a Pokemorph all the way out here," a very familiar voice said. I turned around, afraid. A man with brown hair and green eyes advanced towards me. He wore a white coat and black pants, and held a syringe that he pulled out of his briefcase in his hands.

"Well, young experiment, you are coming back to the labs…" he said cruelly.

I was about to run, when I realized I was surrounded. Five Lucario morphs were surrounding me, each with their hopeless look in their eyes. I did not want to become like them, a slave to humanity and to have my free will taken away. One of them charged his fist and aimed it at me, punching me in the gut. I screamed in pain.

"Umbre!" I yowled, as the second Lucario morph advanced up to me. This time, he let out a ball of blue energy, an Aura Sphere. Instead of taking the hit, I leaped into the air, and did a back flip, landing on all fours. I opened my mouth and fired a black ball of energy that sent the Lucario morph flying into the other one.

"Interesting… You can actually fight after all," the scientist, who I remembered to be Zion, smiled. I let instinct take over and fired another ball of black, which missed though.

"Get her boys," said Zion. I got up on my two legs and started to run. But, the three Pokemon who were much faster, began to chase me. I ran to the edge of the cliff, where I was cornered by the five Lucario morph. They grinned fiercely at me and one of them grabbed at my arm.

"We can take her back to the lab and use her to find the other morphs," said Zion. I struggled against the Lucario morph.

I opened my mouth and let loose another Shadow Ball on to the steel and fighting type's face.

"You bitch!" Lucario morph one screamed. I then looked at the cliff side and the ravaging waves against the jagged rocks. I looked back at my pursuers, who advanced on to me. Then, I jumped into the water below, praying to whatever God up there that I would survive.

Pain shot through my body as I woke up on a beach. In front of me was the ceiling of a cave and I raised my aching neck to see where I was. A girl around fourteen with two round blue ears looked at me. She had a motherly smile and blue hair that was short and curved around her head. A blue horn stuck out of her head, and she had a large grey shell that stuck out of her back with spikes on it. She wore a blue swimsuit with a cream front and blue knee-high socks. She was obviously a Lapras morph.

"Where am I?" I asked. She smiled at me.

"My name is Sophie and you are in Lost Cave. Storm (thanks Scizor X) was the one who rescued you. Unfortunately, your boat has been destroyed because Storm did not want Zion to track us." I wondered who Storm was, so I could thank him. Just then I saw a fifteen year old Tentacruel morph come in. He had blue and red hair and white skin. He was about five and a half feet tall and had tentacles coming out of his back. He wore a blue vest with a pair of black pants.

"Um, thanks for saving me," I said. He scowled at me.

"Can she stay with us, Storm, until she recovers?" Sophie asked.

"No. She is part of _his _group. She must leave soon," he said. I blinked, and realized who he was talking about. He was talking about Grey.

A/N: Sophie is mine, but was helped created with from Scizor X.


	6. Return to Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

After a month from meeting Storm and Sophie, I was fed Oran Berry juice to raise my strength up. Storm was always wary of me, but Sophie was nice. She took care of me while Storm searched for food and medicines; such as potions and super potions that humans made.

Storm was extremely cold to me due to me being acquaintances with Grey. This resulted in me being cold to him. Sophie tried to split apart our glaring contests and our fights, but failed.

I was walking over through Lost Cave, which was not so "lost" given that Sophie showed me my way around. I loved to explore, and was currently walking around the shelter looking around at the wild Misdreavus and Haunter. They tended to avoid us, given that they, like most other Pokemon and humans, HATED Pokemorphs. They would either pull pranks on us and hide our food or generally avoid us and make life miserable for us. But, since Storm was the leader of this little group, we had to follow his orders. He said to stay in the cave while he hunted and gathered food, which was often seafood and berries.

I heard a voice and looked up. I peeked into a part of the cave and saw Sophie with Storm. No, they were not doing anything awkward, except for talking.

"Why are you so mean to her, Storm? She already said that she won't rat out our location to Grey or the scientists." Sophie asked.

"I am mean to her to toughen her up. She is new to all of this and, knowing Grey, he will not teach her to use her Umbreon powers. Grey has a habit of subtly coddling younger and female morphs and not let them do anything dangerous. She has so much potential, but someone needs to draw it out."

"I understand," Sophie said, as the stern Tentacruel morph left. I hurried and ran out, to avoid Storm from figuring out that I was spying on him. He walked by, avoided noticing me as I hid behind a boulder. I sighed in relief as I hid.

"Foolish morph... Coming into my territory..." A wild female Misdreavus hissed. I looked behind me and the Misdreavus' eyes glowed, and it started screeching. I fired a Shadow Ball into its open mouth and it screamed, collapsing.

"Bravo, bravo," Storm smiled, as I took down the ghost. Come to think of it, this was the first time he praised me in the month we have known each other."It looks like we can send you back to Grey..."

"But he is a jerk," I whined. Storm chuckled and Sophie, who came in, swatted his head.

"Grey will think of you as captured if you do not return," Storm said, "You need to go back to make sure he does not send a search party after you. It can get him captured as well or reveal his location." I realized that Storm was right and I should really go back.

"Fine," I said, "I will go back, but I need more training, Storm."

"Sophie and I will appear only to you, Thea. But until Grey forgives us, we will not appear to anyone else," he said. Sophie took me to the cave front and I saw the wooden boat I had come inside a month ago. It was fixed, with no more tiny leaks at the side. Somehow, these two must have fixed it.

Storm was the one who pushed the boat behind since the oars were lost. As a powerful Tentacruel morph, he could physically push the boat and not severely exhaust himself. I thanked him, getting off at The Pokemorphs' Hideout, which was what Grey called it. I tried to give the password to Marshall, forgetting that it changes every month.

"Let me in. You know who I am," I told Marshall, gritting my teeth. He glowered at me, and said, "No. You vanished for a month. How can we be sure that you have not betrayed us?"

"Oh yes, a weak Umbreon like me can go back and escape from the labs just to betray you," I said, sneering. Marshall raised an eyebrow.

"You could have..." Marshall said, dubiously. I face-palmed and groaned.

"Use your brain, Marshall!" I screamed, infuriated. He winced.

"I can't let you in, Thea. Grey said so."

"Oh really... Tell Grey to go screw himself!" I hollered. Marshall gasped and looked at me.

"What is going on out here?" A familiar voice said, and I looked behind me. It was Grey.

"Thea..." He said.

"Tell your loyal henchman to let me in!" I screamed in his face. Grey merely blinked and looked at me.

"No. You could be a traitor," he said.

"Then I will just return to Storm and Sophie."

"What did you say?" Grey asked, gritting his teeth. Obviously, he hated Storm as well.

"Let her in. I will deal with her," Grey said, sighing in defeat. I walked in, bearing a smirk on my face.

A/N: Thea is starting to develop a more sarcastic personality. It was due to her influence under Storm and Sophie.


	7. Fight for Dominance

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

**A/N: Due to the Pokemorph Hideout run by a bunch of kids, with Grey being the sensible nineteen year old adult, there will by fights for authority. And now, the story is really starting to progress. Sweet, I am so excited**.

The new Pokemorph Hideout was rather interesting, to say the least. Grey walked with me, introducing me to all the new features. Zorona and Jin were responsible for making weapons. Currently, they were focusing on utilizing their psychic abilities into guns, so the bullet would fly faster and fly through more of the practice dummies made from sticks. Niko, Uriah, and Amara were responsible for training newer recruits, such as a new Flygon morph named Sora (thanks Fire Crystal Demon) Sora was currently flying in the air, trying to dodge the dragon attacks Niko sent at her. Jason was responsible for caring for the children, while Nana hunted for food. Gabi, Alice, Maaya, Gracidea, and Reya were focusing more on raids and on hunting for food. I looked at Grey expectantly for my own job.

"You will be preparing the food and watching the children with Nana," he said, scowling at me.

"Oh really? I assure you that I have gotten stronger in the last month," I said, remembering all the multiple fights with Storm and Sophie and how they trained me. It was much better than Grey's methods, where he coddled the younger children who were still learning how to train in their powers.

Grey raised an eyebrow and blinked, causing me to get more infuriated. I glowered at him and then, he said, "Prove it then."

"If I win, you will give over leadership to someone more capable, like Zorona or Niko," I said.

"And if I win, you will leave the base and never return…" Grey said. I looked at him.

"But I am taking Sammy with me. Maybe we might find someone better to stay with, like Storm." At the mention of Storm, Grey growled. Looks like I hit a nerve…

"So mote it be," Grey said, taking me to a training room in the mountain. I glanced at him and he rushed at me, the blade glowing white instead of black. He twirled around and I realized what he was using. Sword's Dance.

"Shit," I cursed, realizing that I had to break his concentration somehow. I split myself into multiple copies and then began my assault.

"You know, Grey, I think Storm and Eon are much better leaders than you are," I said.

"What did you say?" Grey hissed out, his blade having stopped glowing and his eyes narrowing.

"I am just stating the facts," the clones said. He powered his arms and rammed at a clone. It vanished, leaving another to take its place.

"Fuck… You know Superpower too!" I muttered, hiding behind my clones. He powered up his horn and latched it into my arm, causing the Double Teams to fade. I looked at him and yowled in pain. Then, I took the blade out of my arm, and… I kissed his cheek.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Grey yelled, wondering if this was a battle or a love fest. I smirked, as he tried to attack me, but could not. A dazed, slavishly loving look fell over his face, and he stopped in his tracks.

I sent out another Double Team and used this opportunity to use several Curses. Grey still stared at me, checking me out, which was very creepy, mind you. I just hope that the Attract will not break any time soon.

"Shadow Ball!" A few black balls were hurtled towards Grey, and he got hit by them. The dazed look left his face and he snapped out of my Attract.

"Guys, stop this foolishness at once!" Nana screamed. The kids hid behind her as a large thumping noise was heard. We all looked up and I noticed that someone was missing from us. Then, Sammy started to scream as the ground started to shake.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I ascreamed.

"Shit. Everyone out of the cave!" Grey yelled. I ran and grabbed Sammy's arm and started to run for the door and the stairs. Then, the roof caved in, and we were all trapped.

"Well, well, well... Looks like we found the escaped Pokemorphs!" A voice said. It was Malachi. Looks like someone betrayed us, and everyone will think it was me. Well shit.

**A/N: Well, there you have it. Can anyone guess who is the traitor? And now, let's get this story rolling. I intend for it to now be fast paced. But, I am NOT promising 1-2 chapters daily. The reason being is that I do not sleep well at night, staying up for most of it. This causes me to sleep in the day and often be exhausted. I am not allowed to be on the computer past certain times, even if I am a college student, given that I still live in my parents' house and will abide by their rules.**


	8. Captured

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Grey growled loudly as Malachi came in, followed by multiple Lucario, Salamence, and Pikachu morphs. The Pikachu morphs had their cheeks crackling with electricity, while the Lucario morphs grinned viciously. The Salamence morphs roared at us.

"Nana, protect the children. Everyone else for themselves. Search for an exit," Grey ordered. The Nidoqueen morph roared and placed Sammy., Jason, and the Pidgey morph behind her. She let loose a giant Ice Beam, freezing the Salamences' wings.

Zorona and Jin pulled out guns and began shooting, using their psychic powers to make the bullets go farther and faster. Reya flew around with Sora, using their dragon moves to hinder the Salamence morphs. Gracidea used her powers to help Nana as well. Grey and I teamed up, taking out multiple of the Lucario morphs with his Superpowers and my Attracts.

"Shreeeew!" Sammy yelled, as he got hit by a Dragon Rage.

"Sammy!" I screamed, and then, my worries were not needed. He had gotten up from the attack, with a bloody leg. A bright light shone on him and he grew bigger, with yellow spikes coming out of his back.

"Slash!" He yelled, taking down a Pikachu morph with a Sand Tomb.

"What the hell? Pokemorphs can evolve!" I screamed. Grey looked at me with a crazed look, as if that was all I cared about when we were attacked.

"Umbre!" I yelled, finding a partition in the rocks that blocked our way. Grey Night Slashed at them, breaking the stones and opening a way out to the entrance of the cave.

"Through here!" I said, as Nana herded the children to the entrance.

"Don't let them escape," Malachi said, forcing a Salamence morph to block the entrance. I flipped and Shadow Balled the morph, causing it to faint.

"Go, go, go!" I said. The children and adults, except for Sammy, Grey, and I, exited the cave and ran out.

"Sammy, go!" Grey screamed, as I nodded, taking out another Pikachu.

"No. Not without you two!" Sammy loyally yelled. I groaned and got hit by another Thunder, and collapsed forward.

"Thea!" Sammy yelled, and ran towards me. Then I knew no more...

When I woke up, I found myself in a cage with Grey and Sammy in the back of a moving truck. He glowered at me and refused to speak to me. I glared back, realizing that we were going back to Sector 666.

"You traitor!" Grey yelled, "We took you in and you betrayed us to Malachi and that bastard!"

"Thea is not a traitor!" Sammy yelled.

"If I was the traitor, why the hell am I in the same cell as you? And Eon is not a bastard!" I screamed. "Eon is a much better person than you will ever be!"

"Oh really?" Grey sneered. "Then explain why he never got you out of here when my group did."

"He was trapped here himself as the first morph!" I screamed, "You inconsiderate jerk!"

"That was the lie Eon told you?!" Grey screamed.

"Lie?" I asked. Sammy looked up too.

"You all, shut up back there," a voice said. It was Zion, the scientist from before.

"Ugh, never mind. It is not like you will believe me anyways," Grey muttered, slinking into corner of the cage.

It took us three hours to get back to the Sector 666. The familiar white building came into view from the tiny window of the moving truck we were in. We had all woken up as the truck shook to a stop. The back was opened and the bright light shone in, making us wince. We looked up and saw a Gardevoir morph smirking at us.

"Welcome back to Hell," she said. We all realized the same thing... Zorona was the traitor.


	9. Experimentation

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

Grey, Sammy, and I were stuck in a single cell that was barely large enough for us to move around in, let alone be comfortable in. We were given one meal a day, a single loaf of bread for the three of us, with some gray, pasty looking gruel. We would give the bread to Sammy and eat the gruel ourselves, given that Sammy could get the better food.

The scientists would take Sammy regularly for experiments, given that he had evolved, and that was news for them. They would test the poor kid's endurance, forcing him to run laps for long periods of time without food or water. I would throw a fit whenever they took him, and hugged him every night as he cried on my lap. Grey would just stay in the corner and stay away from us, letting us have our own time together. Sammy was like a son to me, a son that I failed to protect.

"Slash!" Sammy yelled, as I gently touched a new cut that had formed from the whip lashing he was given. I began to pray to heal him. My yellow rings glowed in the moonlight, and the wound slowly reknitted itself into the smooth skin, with no blemishes on it.

"What attack was that?" Sammy asked, curiously.

"Wish, which is an egg move for an Eevee," Grey said, "I would advise you to not show that attack to the scientists… They might separate you from him."

Usually, I would argue with him, but I could see the logic in his words. But, my main question was… Why had the scientists not use Grey or me for their experiments yet? Why only Sammy?

"Umbre," I Growled, as a scientist came in. My ears were flattened against my head, and Grey looked up from his corner as well. Sammy was crying on my lap, as Zion came closer to us.

"Come, girl. You are needed," Zion said, about to grab my arm and drag me out. Grey got in front of me, from his corner, and thrust me aside. I landed on the floor with a grunt and glowered at him.

"She will not be going anywhere with you bastards," he growled out, glowering at the scientist. Sammy whimpered in pain and huddled close to me, and I hugged him.

"Oh really. Zorona, be a dear and subdue him for me please," Zion said. Zorona raised her arm and psychically raised a whip, cracking it over Grey's back. He hissed in pain, but did not scream out. Then, he raised his horn and Slashed at Zorona, subduing her and effectively causing her to scream in pain. She clutched the red plate that had been broken off, that used to stick out of her chest. Blood spewed out of the wound and she screamed in more pain, twitching in the process. Immediately, Zion slammed the door of the cell shut and locked it, and pulled out a cell phone.

"We have a situation here! Experiment 1 attacked Zorona and she is hurt badly!" Zion screamed. Wait, if Grey was Experiment 1… What was Eon, the Zoroark morph? I thought Sammy said he was the first experiment…

Several Sawk morphs entered and one of them punched Grey to the ground. A Meinfoo morph kicked him and he groaned loudly. They began throwing a flurry of kicks and punches on his thin form, causing him to groan out in pain. I covered Sammy's eyes, so he would not witness this.

"GREY! Please, don't hurt him anymore!" I yelled, not wanting to see him in any more pain for me.

"Now this is interesting…" Zion mused with a smirk. I ignored his smirk and said, "Take me instead of them."

"Thea! No!" both Grey and Sammy exclaimed.

"Good girl…" Zion said, throwing Grey back into the cell. He dragged me out and I heard a small groan of my name being emitted from Grey's mouth, as he slipped into unconsciousness. I winced as I walked away, the pain of guilt at letting him get hurt on my behalf growing.

"In here." Zion said, thrusting me inside a room. A table with a salad, a roasted chicken that was roasted to perfection and had the aromatic scent wavering up to my nose, soda, as I was still legally a minor, various pastries, and some scented jasmine rice was there. In another words, there was a feast. And sitting in the high chair… Was Eon.

"Welcome, welcome, Althea," he said, "Come sit down and enjoy yourself."

"B-but, how are you free to walk around? I thought you were a morph…" I stuttered.

"Now, now, that is a good question, isn't it? All will be explained in due time," he said. I eyed him suspiciously. Nothing in life came free, especially from the Monster Fox Pokemorph.

"Get to the point, Eon," I snarled out, and he just smiled wider.

"Well, the research facility of Team Anathema has obviously been looking into creating morphs to capture legendary Pokemon and capture the world. Well, they need a way to create more morphs other than finding victims to experiment on…"

"And?" I asked, "They are not getting any cooperation from me, given what they have done to me."

"My, my, what a feisty little girl. Grey and Sammy will be released, if you do this, of course. Oh yes, I know all about your little friendship with them. The most wanted Pokemorph, an evolved Pokemorph, and a Pokemorph of a genetically unstable species (A/N: He means Eevee's evolutions). A purrfect combination…"

"Fine, what do they want?" I asked. Since Eon was on such good terms with them, maybe he can convince Team Anathema to let Grey and Sammy go.

"No, it is what do I want…" he said, mysteriously.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You see, I am actually the leader of Team Anathema… And the first Pokemorph ever made, was my little brother… A little Absol morph named Grey, who went berserk and killed off our parents, who were in on the experiment," he said.

"You sick bastard! How can you turn your own brother into a lab rat?" I screamed, enraged. My eyes saw red, as I was about to attack him, but the next words shocked me even more.

"Just like how I turned you into one… Now, what we have been recently experimenting on is how Pokemorphs reproduce… And, for letting those two go… I want you, as a fellow Dark type, to breed with me," he said. And with that, I fainted.

**A/N: And there you have it. Now you know why Grey hates Eon. Also, I am planning on getting the new Mystery Dungeon on the 24th. Should I be Pikachu or Oshawott? Leave the options in the reviews or PMs please.**


	10. Decision

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

I woke up in the cell with Sammy and Grey again. Looked like Zion or Eon brought me back here. Grey scowled as Sammy looked genuinely worried. I groaned, feeling pain shoot up my back from when I had collapsed.

"So, what does Eon want?" Grey growled out. It looked like Sammy now knew a bit more about Eon, as he scowled at the mention of the Zoroark Pokemorph. I groaned, getting up with the help of Sammy.

"So, what does he want?" Grey asked again. I debated on telling him, and then, sighed.

"He wants me to breed with him in exchange for both of your freedom," I replied to his question. Both Grey and Sammy had wide eyes and were looking at me incredulously.

"Surely you didn't say yes," Grey said. I didn't say a word.

"Y-you fool!" Grey yelled, "That is why you should not be left to making decisions! You should have denied his offer."

"And leave you and Sammy to be tortured along with me! No way!" I said.

"As much as I do agree with you Grey, why should Thea have denied his offer?" Sammy asked.

"N-no reason," Grey stuttered, turning slightly pink and looking a little feverish. Sammy smirked a little, until we heard a voice.

"Who would have thought… An Umbreon and an Absol morph…" Eon said, coming in, "How interesting?"

"Grey, what is he talking about?" I asked. He shrugged and Sammy growled at Eon. Eon, Malachi, and Zion were there, but without Zorona. Looked like Grey managed to incapacitate or kill her after all.

"My, my, what an angry little Sandslash morph," Eon said, "Show him some manners." Several Empoleon morphs entered and held him down, about to Water Pulse him.

"No wait!" I yelled, "You have me and you promised to let them go and not hurt them… I will cooperate with whatever you plan."

"No Thea. This isn't worth it," Sammy said. Grey merely scowled.

"Good girl," Malachi said, opening the cell door to let Grey out. Eon smiled evilly and looked at Sammy. Then, to my blatant horror, he said, "You know what… I lied."

"What? But-?" I asked, looking confused. Stupid, stupid, stupid. How could I have trusted him? Grey looked alarmed as well, but did not attack as Sammy could have gotten hurt.

"Kill the boy. We can keep Experiment 1 for further use… Of course in a different cell," Eon said.

"No! Kill me instead!" Grey yelled. But, Eon, smiling, shook his head. Eon raised his arm and readied a Night Slash attack. Sammy closed his eyes and gave me a weak smile, as if he accepted his fate. He knew that he could not take on so many water types morphs that held him down by being a ground type himself, and that even if he did succeed, Zion or Malachi would kill him with the gun held to his head. Then, the attack connected with his head, severing his head from his neck. Blood spewed out of the wound, covering both Grey and me.

I was at loss for words, but Grey yelled, "YOU MOTHERFUCKING HEARTLESS BASTARDS! HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU, AND YOU KILLED HIM! HOW DO YOU THINK THAT AFFECTED THEA! HE WAS LIKE A SON TO HER, AND YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM HER!" He was about to ready a Night Slash as well, but Eon snapped his fingers.

"My, my, what a temper… Shut him up," Eon said. Malachi stuck a needle into Grey, causing his form to grow limp and fall over. They dragged him away and I felt tears in my eyes, my mind suddenly comprehending what had happened.

_He can't be dead. He is right there. Any minute now, he will get up and smile at me and tell me it is all right._ But, those words that I repeated to myself were not true. Shaking, I reached the bars of the cell and screamed at Eon. He merely smirked at my shaking form, while I cried profusely.

"Why, you must have broken her…" Malachi said, smiling widely.

"Of course, for that was the plan. Now she will bend to my will much easier than before," Eon said, as they both left, leaving Sammy's body there. I began to cry more, staring at the body, until a yellow and blue star came into the room. It looked at me and said, "_I have seen your heart and it has been opened to me. Do not worry, for justice will come when the time is right." _Then, with a bout of light, I saw Sammy's spirit waving to me, as it slowly vanished in the air with the Pokemon that had appeared. What was left behind was a yellow scarf that I tied to my arm, the same one that Sammy used to wear as a Sandslash morph. I started to sob again, and when I looked up, the Pokemon was gone.

A tiny dagger was left in the place of the Pokemon as well, and I picked it up, hiding it within the folds of the scarf.

I threw my head back and laughed like a maniac. I will avenge Sammy's death. Maybe, not all hope was lost.

**A/N: Ok, I am sorry to all you Sammy lovers, but I HAD to kill him to strengthen Thea's resolve. Trust me, I was crying when I did this myself. And why I added the little star was for a reason. The Pokemon was a symbol of hope, and without it, Thea would have no reason to live. She needed a reason to live on.**


	11. Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

I cried myself to sleep that night. Sammy's death had taken a toll on me, and I could not bear to look at the body in front of me. So, I faced the other way and fell asleep while sniffling. The dagger made from a Sandslash scale was hidden amongst the folds of my mustard yellow scarf, the one that used to be Sammy's.

Later the next day, the body was moved and the blood was cleaned. Zion the scientist and Malachi brought in some food and water that was better than before. I refused to touch it, fearing that it could have been drugged and they could take advantage of me in my sleep. Then, Malachi left and Zion opened the door.

"You are wanted by Eon, Umbreon bitch. He wants to mate with you," he said. Now, this was down right creepy. Eon was like in his thirties and I am eighteen. Pedofile, much?

"Fine," I said, sniffling a little. There was no point in fighting now that Sammy was dead.

"Come," he said, pulling my arm. I reached into the folds of the yellow scarf, which he had not noticed yet, and pulled out the tiny Sandslash scaled dagger, which was the last gift from Sammy. I plunged it into Zion's chest and he roared in pain.

"YOU BITCH!" He screamed, as I pulled it out of him. He tried to smack me with his arm and nearly succeeded, if it had not been for a tentacle grabbing his arm. I looked at the door behind me and saw a towering Tentacruel morph, along with a Lapras morph.

"Storm! Sophie!" I murmured, as Sophie let loose a layer of ice from her mouth that froze Zion solid. Then, Storm let him go and the ice sculpture collapsed, breaking into multiple pieces. I winced, realizing that Zion was officially dead. No one deserved shattering to a billion pieces, not even a sick sadist like him.

"Come on," Sophie said, dragging me with her. We saw several more scientists, but Poison Jab from Storm took care of them. I lagged behind and allowed myself to get dragged by the Lapras morph, as I did not really feel like running. Instead, I felt like finding Eon and using my Sandslash scaled dagger to take him out. I wanted to avenge Sammy.

"I think Marie (thanks Emerald Dynamo) is taking care of the other scientists," Sophie said. Upon looking at my confused face, she said, "We will fill you in later."

I followed them out of the main room where other morphs were. We broke open some of the cages, but heard the footsteps of scientists and ran ahead, taking three new members with us. One of them was a female Togetic morph, the second was a male Blaziken morph, and the third was a female Butterfree morph. I do not have time to describe them now, as we were on the run.

"We are forgetting Grey!" I yelled, as both Sophie and Storm looked at me like I was crazy.

"If I die for him, I am so coming back to haunt you," Storm said, cursing under his breath and running back inside. Sophie called his name and followed him, while I led the three new morphs outside to safety.

Ok, now I can describe the three new members. The Togetic morph had white hair and hazel eyes. She had two wings coming out of her back, which would flap rapidly, but were too small to let her fly. She was of short stature and looked at me with a mischievous look on her face. She wore a white shirt with a pair of white and red pants.

The Blaziken morph came out to be a stoic and calm guy. He was about six feet tall and had blonde hair that fell to his back. A red mask like structure of feathers was on his face. He wore a dark red shirt and a pair of light yellow pants, with a black belt on the west. He had talons on his fingers and two long bandage wrapped arms.

The Butterfree morph had purple short hair that curved around her neck and two black antennae that stuck out of her head. Her eyes were red and her mouth had two tiny fangs coming out of it. Her skin was fair and she wore a light purple shirt with a pair of blue pants, as well as blue shoes and gloves. She also had a scarf of purple around her neck and a pair of black and white wings coming out of her back.

"Here's your boyfriend…" Sophie said, as Storm lugged an unconscious Grey out. We ran towards the woods and hid in a cave in there.

"So, let's tell stories!" Togetic-morph said. She pranced around happily and we all felt elated at her cheerfulness. She reminded me of Sammy and she was a kid too.

"Sure kid," Storm said, chewing on a berry. Grey was still unconscious. The Blaziken-morph smiled a little at her hyper activeness.

"Ok me first!" she said, "I was raised from an egg by my trainer. She hatched me and I was born, helping her win battles. But, as I got stronger, I was sent to the lab to train her Pokemon there. That, and I was too much to handle when I was in God Mode. But, a break in happened at the lab and I was kidnapped along with some other Pokemon. I was given human DNA and went through The Change… My real name is Cookie the Togetic."

I quickly gave a version of our stories and turned to the female Butterfree. "Well, I was with my trainer from a Caterpie and man, did I kick ass! I evolved and became super powerful, even obliteratin' the Elite Four! Then, I was kidnapped from my trainer and sold by Team Rocket. My name is Kitty the Butterfree! And I am an ass kicking monster!"

I looked at the man who was a Blaziken-morph. He scowled and then said, "I was raised by my trainer as a Torchic. In our last battle, when I was a level 100 regular Blaziken, I was actually battling the legendary Kyurem and Zekrom fused together. A dart hit me, knocking me out, and the legendary slashed me. My trainer thought of me to be dead and lost her entire team, other than me, in that battle. I was taken by the scientists to be turned into a morph, and I was really alive. My name is Thor the Blaziken."

Then, I realized it. These were the Pokemon of the champions of the regions. Or, at least, Kitty and Thor were. I did not know about Cookie. But, then, Grey woke up. And he glared at Storm, about to attack him.

**A/N: I did the combining my OC thing for the fun of it. But, to Lia, Thor is dead. To Ariane, Kitty is missing. And to Mai, as this will come in later, her God Togepi is gone.**


	12. Confrontation

Grey blinked and growled as Thor and I held him down. Storm growled and glared as Sophie and Marie, a Samurott morph, held him down as well. Kitty was egging them on to fight, and Cookie was waggling her fingers, trying to go into 'God Mode'. Thank god she didn't, or we could have been dead.

"Come on, battle it out. Show me what ya got," Kitty said, flying around. I rolled my eyes and kneed Grey in the ribs, knocking his breath out of him and forcing him to cough. He glowered at me.

"We are on the run, Grey, Storm. We can't just battle here with Team Anathema and that fucker, Eon behind us," I said. Kitty realized this well as well and nodded, stopping her cheering. Then, we stopped holding the two insane males down, when Cookie asked, "What's a fucker?" with wide, innocent eyes.

"Umm," I said, as everyone else looked at me. I blushed, and Cookie, being the kid, asked, "What is it?"

"It comes from a naughty word, kid," Kitty said, "So don't say it."

"Oh so it came from Malachi's favorite word… Fuck," she merrily said. We all groaned, and I realized I had corrupted her 'innocent' mind.

Just then, Grey raised his horn, which glowed, and slashed at Storm with it. Sophie ran up to the Tentacruel morph, but he gently pushed her aside and clutched his bloody arm. Thor got up to stop and hold down Grey, but a Poison Jab from Storm to his gut stopped him. Storm glowered at Grey and wrapped his tentacles around Grey's neck, essentially suffocating him. Grey choked, gasped, and spluttered, and then let a black ball loose from his mouth.

They both went to separate sides of the cave and stared each other down. Then, Storm raised his tentacles to a jabbing motion and brought it on Grey. Grey slashed the glowing purple tentacles and severed them, causing a toxic sludge to come out from them. Storm yelled in pain and retreated his tentacles back into his back, and both settles for fist fighting instead.

"We will settle this fist to fist," Storm said, rushing at Grey and punching his jaw. Grey retaliated by kicking his shin.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Cookie asked, looking scared. I shook my head, realizing they needed to settle this between them.

Storm punched Grey in the gut, knocking the breath out of them, but Grey retaliated again, by punching his eye, Storm once again tried suffocating Grey by wrapping his hands around Grey's neck, but he punched Storm in the stomach. Storm jumped backwards and readied another Poison Jab, from his now healed tentacles. Grey readied a Night Slash from his horn. Then, I realized it… If they attacked each other, they might even kill each other.

I yelled, "STOP!" and ran in between the two attacks. The Night Slash cut my arm, causing excruciating pain to shoot up through my now broken hand. The jab hit my stomach, causing my breath to leave me. Grey screamed my name and Storm looked startled that I had jumped in the onslaught. My vision blurred and then, I felt myself falling backwards. I knew nothing more.

When I woke up, I still felt paroxysms of pain shooting through my body. Grey's face was over mine, and Storm was pressing my chest, which just sounded really awkward, I know. I gasped a little as Grey placed his mouth over mine, trying to… Kiss me. My healed arm reacted on its own, punching his stomach. He groaned and doubled over, as I got up and I glowered at him.

"What the hell, Grey?! You found me unconscious and you decided to take advantage of me! And the rest of you didn't stop him!"

"He was only giving you mouth to mouth. You weren't breathing," Sophie said, as Thor helped him up. Then, I realized why Storm was giving me chest compressions. He somehow knew CPR.

"Oh um sorry about the punch," I said, smiling sheepishly as I got up. My clothing was ripped from where the attacks hit and a bruise had formed over the area where my stomach should be. Thankfully, it was a small one. On my arm, a deep gash to the bone was visible, but was bound by Sammy's scarf to stop the bleeding.

"Oh shit," I said, looking at my injuries. I realized how light headed I was feeling from the loss of blood.

"Thank god you can regenerate faster than a human… Or we would have lost you thank to these idiots," Marie said, glaring at the two. Storm looked passive, but I could see the worry in his eyes, and Grey looked apologetically at me. I instantly forgave them, but I did not know why I did.

**TIMESKIP One Month**

I noticed that the injuries were already healing at a rapid pace. Thor was carrying me around, as we ventured further away from Team Anathema's base. We were lucky we were in the mountainous region and could find caves to live in, given that we were on the run. I would stay with Grey, Storm with Sophie, Thor with Kitty, and Cookie with Marie, in the larger manmade caves with multiple subdivisions. We had found Uriah on the run as well, and Uriah had taken to following Marie around everywhere. It was rather cute actually.

We had gotten some supplies from stealing from the small towns we passed through. A couple of blankets, some food, and new clothes. But, we mostly stayed in the outskirts of towns and only stole from those residents.

Currently, my injuries were almost healed and I was lying next to Grey. Grey was wrapping my arm with Sammy's scarf again so the bone stayed in place. I softly gave a groan as I felt pain shoot up my left arm.

"Thanks," I said. He lied down next to me and took his shirt off. I noticed the muscular physique he had and couldn't help but stare. While the light was dim from the fire Thor had set up for us, I could still see his features very clearly.

"Like what you see?" Grey said, with a smirk. I blushed and looked away, realizing I had been staring for too long.

"N-no," I stuttered. He walked up closer to me and took his shirt off.

"There is nothing wrong in it. You are a girl and I am a guy. It is natural," he said, "Plus our types are compatible."

"Grey…" I said, "You were the one who said that love was unnecessary. I don't want to mate for your convenience, if we can even do it."

"But it is not for my convenience. People can change Thea." This was the first time he had called me by my nickname. "And so can Pokemorphs… It is just that, I don't know what I feel anymore. I don't like it."

"Why don't you tell me?" I asked.

"Ever since you were taken by Eon to be his 'wife,' I felt so lost and alone. I thought you liked him more than me, given how you looked up to him. Then, after we escaped, I knew how I felt once Storm and my attacks met and you nearly died. I did not want to lose you, not ever. It was then that I realized that love for one another is what ties tis group together. And, I realized my love for you."

I blinked. And stared. And then started laughing. Sorry, I couldn't help it. That was the sappiest love line I have heard from the normally calm and elusive Grey. In fact, that was the only one I heard.

Grey glared at me as I began to choke. He gently thumped by back, and I looked at him.

"Sorry, that was the worst line I have heard yet…" I said.

"Should have known you wouldn't feel the same way… Stupid, stupid, stupid." I heard him mutter.

"What makes you think I don't feel the same way?" I asked. He grinned and wrapped his arms around me, taking me into a deep kiss. What happened after that was the result from two overenthusiastic adults and a romantic night…

The next morning, I heard footsteps around me. I looked up and was about to nudge Grey awake, when the blanket fell off. I noticed Thor, who bore a giant smirk, and rubbed my tired eyes. He then said, "Looks like you two had an eventful night…"

I looked down, noticing that the only um… "clothing" was my vest and a blanket… Then, I screamed at him to get out, firing a Shadow Ball at him. He ran out, still bearing that smirk on his face. (A/N: I will leave it to you to figure out what happened… I am NOT describing anything anymore!)


	13. Time Passing By

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

**A/N: For some reason, I did not have all the submitters who sent OCs, so I tried my best to give credit.**

Four months later, we were currently walking through a human town and searching for another cave to stay in during the night. Grey and Storm were leading the group, as Kitty flew overhead, and so did Cookie. Thor walked tall and silent through the noon sun and Sophie was panting, while Marie helped keep her up. Uriah was walking next to Thor, breathing heavily and twitching his ears.

We also had several more new recruits join us in the time that we were escaping. We had picked up a powerful Metagross morph named Jermaine (thanks to the reviewer who submitted him), who took a liking to me, much to Grey's horror. Jermaine had metallic colored skin, with dark blue hair, and red eyes. Grey did not trust him much because he used to be part of Malachi's group.

The second member instantly also became an enemy of Grey. Kitty, Cookie, and most of the other girls fell for his flirty behavior, but I did not. He was a shiny Charizard morph and Grey did not like him as he had tried to flirt with me. Thor did not like his somewhat flashy attitude either, but the others were fine with him. His name was Loki and he had black hair, with red eyes, and pale skin. He wore a brown cloak that covered most of his body, but he did have a lot of black clothing underneath and black combat boots (thanks dub-step syndicate king).

Fiona was the next member and a Leafeon morph. She had mossy green hair and long chocolate brown eyes with pale skin, and was like another motherly figure like Nana. Fiona wore khaki clothing and seemed to fall for Loki as well.

The next member made us all wary, as it was a Lucario morph. Max (thanks DarkenAura) had light blue hair with red eyes and was one of the most wanted pokemorph, other than me, Storm, Grey, Jin, Thor, Uriah, and Loki. Due to Malachi using a lot of Lucario morphs, we were extremely wary of him.

Emily and Dren were a female Espeon and male Lucario morph (thanks person who PMed me for them). Emily had black hair, but purplish pink ears with a tail, brown eyes, and pale skin. Dren had black hair with amber eyes and pale skin, with Riolu ears and a tail. Emily had wanted to be a master, and Dren wanted to stay by her side.

The last member was Greed, a Houndoom morph. He had red hair and eyes, and pale skin. He was greedy, wanting all the supplies as his own, and was a reformed member of Malachi's group, which caused most of us to shun him.

Currently, we were in the outskirts of Fuschia City, were we had climbed the fence of the Safari Zone and walked inside. The Safari Zone was our goal, as we could have some peace and sanctuary in there. While there were other Pokemon that would not accept us for what we were, we were strong enough to take them on. And the other Pokemon knew that as well.

I suddenly doubled over, puking out my breakfast of berries. Grey ran up to me, with a concerned look on his face. I looked up and gave him a weak smile.

"Are you ok? You have been throwing up a lot lately," he asked. I nodded, suddenly feeling better. I had an odd craving of wanting to eat some bitter berries, which was not like me. I liked sweet stuff.

"Grey, I want bitter berries to eat," I said, as he looked at me weird. I just smiled and he walked up to the others. Since the Safari Zone was full of a variety of berries as well as Pokemon food, we would be able to take them without anyone noticing.

We went into the cave and I ate the bitter berries, feeling much better than before… Until my stomach started hurting again and I puked again. Grey looked at me worriedly and I just smiled again.

"Man, if there was a doctor for us, I would have taken you there. But you being this sick is really bad," he said. I knew that I was holding the group back with my illness. But what could I do?

I instantly started crying, causing Grey to looked extremely worried at me. I sniffled, hiccupping, while saying, "I can't help- hiccup- it."

"I know, Thea," he said, "But the others are talking about leaving you behind."

This struck a nerve inside of me. Grey was going to ditch me after all that we did. "YOU BASTARD! AFTER ALL WE HAVE BEEN THROUGH! FINE, LEAVE WITH THEM! JUST LEAVE THE SICK GIRL BEHIND!" I screamed. He winced.

"I wasn't going to leave you behind, hon. I would stay with you until I die."

"Oh," I said, staring at him. Then, tears fell from my face again and I began bawling on to his chest. He just rubbed circles on to my back and then, when I calmed down, Max entered the room with Thor.

"We need to talk to Thea. Alone," Thor said. Grey was about to protest, but against two part fighting types, he was nothing. So he left to go hunt, as I sat down with the two.

"Thea, this is important for us to discuss…" Thor said, gently.

"Lately, I noticed a second Aura coming from you. It intrigued me, why you should have two Auras, like another dormant soul lay inside of you. And then, when Thor told me the incident of your… Eventful night, I had realized what had happened," Max said.

I blinked, instantly realizing what he was getting to. The vomiting, the cramps, the mood swings. It was natural for women at this stage, and being a Pokemorph increased the symptoms of it. I was pregnant.


	14. More things Happening

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

After telling Grey that I was pregnant and watching him collapse in front of my eyes, which made all the guys laugh and me worry, Grey and Storm, along with Thor and a few of the other males, had gotten together to discuss this predicament. I was, uh, sneaking in on them at the moment, searching for Grey.

"We can't keep her with us. She is pregnant and will hinder our group," Greed said. Grey scowled at him. This caused Jermaine and Max to nod as well, agreeing with Greed.

"Still, we can't just abandon her," Dren said, worriedly. Thor scowled at the prospect of abandoning someone, and Uriah wondered what would happen if I was out on my own. Storm looked ready to attack Greed, and Loki was neutral for the time being.

"I am not abandoning my mate like that!" Grey snarled. "You need me to go against Eon and his bastards, and I won't help if you abandon Thea."

"Grey, we have to let her go. Or, worse, kill her," Greed said, "She will hinder our group with the baby, and the main reason Eon is targeting us is because of her."

"It's your choice," Max said, as Grey looked troubled. I knew one part of him wanted to leave me and take on Eon as an act of vengeance, and the other wanted to raise the child with me and have a family. Our family…

"I think… Mercy killing is the best action we have right now," Grey said, sighing, realizing that it was best for the group. Thor's scowl deepened at his decision and Storm was about to protest. Dren looked surprised as well, and Uriah looked shocked. I felt tears coming to my eyes as Grey said that.

"We understand. Leaving a newly pregnant mother in the wild will hurt her too. Plus, Eon is hunting all of us because of her and we can only imagine the pain she will go through the baby's birth. It is the kindest thing we can do," Max agreed, "But one of us will have to do it."

"Grey should do it, since he even came up with the decision," Thor said. Grey did not look up as he nodded, and I realized that… He would carry on his act. I sniffled a bit and they looked up, wondering where the noise came from. Then, I walked out, as they all saw me leaving, and realized that I had heard.

I walked until I could walk no more, and fell on the ground. Tears were streaming down my face as I had realized that Grey would betray me for the group. I sniffled some more, and I stared into the pond, where Goldeen were swimming around. My eyes were red and I looked like a mess. I wiped the tears on Sammy's scarf and began sobbing some more.

Evening had settled in when I heard my name. "THEA!" Grey yelled, as I looked up. I glared coldly at him and he winced. Anger boiled within me and I fired a Shadow Ball at him. He jumped aside and came towards me.

"YOU BASTARD, GREY! YOU WOULD FORSAKE YOUR OWN MATE AND CHILD, FOR THE BETTER FATE OF THE GROUP!" I screamed.

"I can explain…" he weakly said, as I used another Shadow Ball. Already, I was out of energy, and I panted, as he dodged my weak attacks and pulled me into a tight hug. Then, he rubbed circles on to my back and allowed me to cry on his shoulder.

"I won't have you killed, hon. After you have given me so much. My plan was to tell them that and run away together at night. We are dark types, and would be concealed by the night. I would never abandon you or have you killed."

I could see the truth in his eyes and instantly believed him. He wiped my tears away and looked up at the evening sky. We heard a scuffling from the woods and Thor stepped out of the trees. Grey stepped in front of me protectively and Thor said, "The others are coming to see if you have done the job. Uriah, Storm, Kitty, Cookie, Marie, Sophie, Loki, and I are on your side. Dren and Emily had already left, as they are mates as well, and want a family together. You need to leave now, if you want to live."

We both nodded and Thor followed us out. We saw the others at the clearing and Storm and Uriah were about to attack Grey, when they saw me alive. They instantly realized what had occurred and we all headed out for Johto, for the Safari Zone there.

**TIMESKIP FIVE MONTHS LATER…**

We were in on the Safari Zone in Johto when we heard footsteps. It was only Thor, Grey, and me. Thor was clearing the trees and walking in front of us, as we walked by through the night. We all tensed up at the sound of footsteps.

"Who's out in the woods so late at night?" a voice asked, as we all trembled. It was Eon.

"Thor, take Thea and run. I will hold him off," Grey whispered. Thor nodded, but I scowled. I did not want to lose Grey.

"No. I would rather be taken away by Eon then lose Grey to him," I whispered, growling ferociously. Thor shook his head.

"You are pregnant. They will hurt the baby and you if they had the chance. Surely you would not want that to happen," Thor advised me. I shook my head.

Grey gave me a kiss on the head and hurried out to Eon. Thor picked me up as I was not suitable for running, and hurried the other way. We heard several yelling that dimmed down as we ventured farther from the sources. Then, the sounds grew still and I looked terrified.

"Is he…?" I asked, as Thor carried me in his arms.

"We cannot be too sure if he is dead or not, but I will go and look for him after I drop you off," Thor replied, his stoic face unchanging. Was he so used to the aspect of losing someone that it did not hurt anymore?

Night had settled in as we all huddled around the camp fire in the cave, and I was covered by a blanket weaved with reeds. Thor had headed out again to look for Grey, as we all were looking for any sign of them. Then, we saw a face and saw Thor come up.

Grey was slumped on Thor's back, with multiple injuries that littered his body. He had bruises on his body and with multiple broken bones. But, the wound that startled me the most was the giant laceration at the back of his head and the slash across his chest. I ran up to him, and felt his chest, feeling a faint beating. At least he was alive, but he was this hurt.

"Will he pull through?" I asked. Thor looked solemnly at me and placed Grey on a bed of reeds. All of us huddled together to see him.

"He hopefully will," Thor said. Cookie looked at Grey and began to cry at the sight of the injuries, while Kitty cursed under her breath and hugged Cookie close. Cookie already saw Grey as a brother, and seeing him in this state made her depressed. I had to be strong, just for her and the others.

Thor and I stayed awake that night, to keep an eye on Grey. The others were asleep, as I wrapped and cleaned his wounds. Thor stood guard and looked out for me.

**TIMESKIP THREE DAYS LATER…**

We all took turns taking care of Grey, except for Cookie, as she was the kid. He still had not woken up, but he had gotten better. It seemed that the wound on his head was keeping him from awakening right away. We were not sure if there was any internal bleeding from his head, but we all hoped not.

"Thea, he is waking up!" Cookie said cheerfully. I walked into the house we had stolen and chased out the owners from. I could not run for the baby was still in me. We all looked at Grey as he opened his eyes and looked at us.

"Where am I?" he asked us. I was about to tell him what happened, when I noticed all the confusion in his eyes. Grey was never confused. He was always confident and strong.

"Um, Grey. You are in some house in the Safari Zone, and Eon hurt you while you fought him with your Absol instincts.," I said, now going to tell him what had happened, until he looked at us again with his slightly unfocused eyes.

"Grey? Who is Grey? My name is Adrian, and I live with my brother Ciaran, and my parents. And I am human…" he said, still confused.

Grey had told me that Adrian was his human name, and Ciaran was Eon's one. I had then realized what happened and looked distraught. Grey had lost some of his memories.

**A/N: I know this chapter went by really fast, but I was debating on baby being born, or this. I chose this.**


	15. Grey's Denial

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Ok, so just a short recap on what happened. Grey lost some of his memories, at least of all the time we were with him and before that. He calls himself Adrian and Eon Ciaran, and thinks that 'Ciaran' is his trustworthy big brother. God knows what lies Eon had fed him before Grey was Turned. Hopefully, he won't betray us.

The first thing that happened was that Storm took over the group, with Thor as second in command, as he was our powerhouse, other than Uriah. Most of our roles stayed the same though, except for my one. As the birth was eminently approaching for the baby, I was forced to stay on a mat of reeds inside of the house that we stole in the Safari Zone. I looked into the ceiling and heard footsteps coming my way. I looked up and saw Grey, who was limping on his cane, and… Not being followed by anyone. Why was no one taking care of him? I got up and stopped him.

"Um, where are you going?" I asked him, as he cocked his head to one side and looked curiously at me, much like a bird does. I groaned in pain as the baby kicked roughly again.

"To find Ciaran," he replied. I groaned and realized that Grey was being, well naïve. Does he actually expect Eon to take him back and not experiment on him?

"Why do you want to find Eo- I mean Ciaran?" I asked, and Grey sat down next to me.

"I want answers. Why do I have Absol ears, a horn, and a tail? Why are my eyes red and not brown as they used to be before? Why do you guys hate him and call him Eon?" Grey asked, and I looked up at him. His eyes reflected the fact that he was lost with nowhere to go. I tugged gently on Sammy's scarf and could not answer him back.

"Adrian," I said, wincing slightly as I used his real name, "Ciaran isn't who he seems to be. Don't trust him."

"What do you know?! Ciaran is my trustworthy older brother!" Grey yelled, as I winced again.

"Grey, would you believe your mate or the brother that betrayed you?" I asked. Grey looked wide eyed at me. Then, his words echoed through my head. "I would choose my brother, as he is the only family that I have left." And with that, he left the house, into the night.

Great, so Grey was going to betray us. And it was the most least likely person to do so. Just then, Thor came in with a gash on his forehead. I realized that Grey must have attacked them while they were asleep and knocked them out for a short while. But, why hadn't he attacked me?

"Where is Grey?" Storm asked, coming inside. Thor and I looked at each other and shrugged. Storm then realized what had occurred.

"Thor, how could you let him escape? Now we have to move again, and Thea is in no condition to be moved," Storm said.

"He had knocked me out, Storm," Thor said, through gritted teeth, "What good could I do?"

"Fine, you have a point," Storm said, sighing. I could see that this leadership business was truly getting to him. He looked very exhausted and his tentacles were drooping, much like a plant's leaves do when they are out of water for too long. "Get everyone awake and on the move. Thor, you will have to carry Thea again. That is the fastest way to go."

Thor nodded and woke everyone else up. Cookie rubbed her tired eyes and Kitty flew overhead, keeping lookout. Storm helped Sophie up, and Uriah helped Marie get prepared to leave. Loki followed behind, using his powerful black wings to shield us from view. Thor slumped me over his back like usual and started walking towards the rest of the group.

We walked for the entire night before hiking up the mountain. Somehow, the powerful Blaziken morph managed to carry me all that way and we found another cave to hide out in. We stayed there for the time being and all of us fell asleep with Thor on guard.

The next morning, we all woke up to be greeted by the bright sun shining through the cave opening. Multiple stalactites hung from the cave ceiling, and some stalagmites came off from the floor. Zubats had flown in through the opening at the top of the cave and had ventured inwards. We could hear the flow of water coming in from the cave, and realized that there was the mouth of a stream nearby. And with that, meant fresh water.

"Hello!" echoed through the cave, as Cookie screamed it. The childish Togetic giggled and flew around, waving her hands to in our face to wake us all up. Then, we heard voices in front of the cave.

"They must have gone to the mountains. But, without Grey leading them, who is?" a voice asked, which we identified as a man's. Seemed like another experimenter was here.

"Probably that Tentacruel morph. How convenient it was for Adrian to lead us here…" Ok, that was definitely Eon. Shit.

"Everyone quietly head further into the cave," Storm said, in a loud whisper. We all nodded and walked inwards, where the voices were dimming from us. We went closer to the stream, and suddenly, Sophie tripped and screamed.

"I heard a sound coming from our left," another voice said. That was definitely Grey's voice. Or Adrian, as he called himself.

We all crouched together like deer in front of headlights. Then, we heard the footsteps coming closer. We inched towards the darkness of the cave, hoping that it would shield us, but with Thor's luminescent colors of his feathers, it definitely won't shield him. Same for Uriah.

"If push comes to shove, you guys run. I will hold off Eon, Grey, and the other scientists," Thor said. Uriah also went forward, as did Loki and Marie.

"No, Thor," I said, as he shook his head. He then pushed us towards the darker entrance of the cave and Storm, Sophie, Cookie, Kitty, and I were leaving out. Just before we could leave though, Kitty said, "You guys better not die on us. And make sure to give them hell!" Then, we walked out of the cave as the others rushed forward, ready to take on the onslaught of Eon's group.

**A/N: Sorry for the owners of Uriah, Loki, and Marie, but they got recaptured or worse, killed. Or they came out alive.**


	16. Nadine

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

**TIMESKIP A MONTH LATER…**

After that afternoon, we never heard of Thor, Uriah, Marie, or Loki again. Kitty looked more depressed at losing her sparring partner, Thor, more than anything else, and Cookie looked sad to have her big brothers lost. Storm was trying to guide the group as well as Grey had, but we could see that he was having a hard time. Sophie tried to keep us all hopeful, but wasn't doing that great herself. And of course with me, I still had the baby in me that was alive and kicking.

We still stayed in the cave though, as it was similar to the Tree of Beginning, and Mewtwo's Island, that were held fabled by Pokemon. In it was a cavern full of trees that somehow grew from the limited sunlight that came from above. A stream flowed through the area, and multiple nuts, bananas, and berried grew from the rich soil. We could escape through any one of the intersecting caves and go to the outside Safari Zone. In other words, this place was paradise (think of the Holehills in the new Mystery Dungeon).

Currently, Kitty was looking remorseful as Cookie was cheerfully flying around, collecting berries for us to eat. Storm was relaxing in the water and Sophie was monitoring me. I walked over to Kitty using my cane and sat next to her.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"What do you mean what's up? Why do we always have to be on the run? Why can't we just be accepted by society and live like normal Pokemon or humans?" Kitty asked, still looking depressed. I could tell that she was still saddened over Thor, Loki, Marie, and Uriah. Usually, she would not show her feelings much, but this time around, she did.

I looked up at the sun and then said, "I don't know myself. I often ask myself those same things. Why can't we ever be normal? What is the purpose of having us as have Pokemon and half human?"

"Yeah…" Kitty said. Just then, Cookie came down to us all.

"Hey Thea, you said you were pregnant right?" she asked me, cheerfully.

"Yeah…" I said, not liking to see where this is going.

"I have always wondered… Where do babies come from and how are they made?" she asked. I groaned, realizing that this question would have come up sooner or later, as she was a kid. Kitty began laughing, as Storm smirked, and Sophie giggled.

"Well, um… The Pelipper brings them!" I said, coming up with the fact that in the human world, storks used to bring the babies to the people. But, why couldn't Pelippers do the same?

"Oh cool. So if I asked a Pelipper, it would bring me a baby too?" Cookie asked. I groaned again, realizing that I had put my foot in my mouth.

"Um, I think it is more complicated than that, kid. First, you have to be old enough, and second, you have to be a suitable parent," Kitty said, saving me.

"So, if I am as old as Thea, I can have a baby right? Then, why do babies need a daddy too?" she asked. Storm choked on his berry and Sophie looked a bit surprised. Kitty began to realize what position this put her in to explain, and I couldn't help but laugh at her misfortune.

"Um, the mom needs help to actually raise the kid with proper morals and good values. That is why there is a daddy- to instill those morals and values into the child," I said, coming up with the first thing in my head. Thank god she was gullible, because these explanations were rather embarrassing. And with that, Cookie left into one of the caves to go find some Pokemon to explain her… New findings to.

Suddenly, I doubled over in pain and felt like my stomach muscles were clenching inside of me. I gave a pitiful moan, as Kitty and Sophie looked at me, alarmed. I fell over, where Storm caught me and placed me on a bed of reeds. I could feel my body shivering, but sweat pouring down my face, as the contractions started. Then, Kitty placed a Stun Spore over me, to act as an anesthetic, and I blacked out from the pain.

**TIMESKIP TWELVE HOURS LATER…**

I had recovered from black out and looked around. A pool of blood surrounded me, but I could luckily feel no pain. I groaned, getting up to a sitting position. Why did I feel so exhausted, and empty? And then, I knew why.

Sophie was in front of me, smiling as she held a bundle of reeds and a shirt, which was probably from Storm, in her arms. Kitty was there too, and Storm was nowhere to be found, but I paid more attention to the bundle. The bundle was sleeping, with two black ears with yellow streaks in them, sticking out of its head. A mass of black hair, with a yellow ring on the forehead, was there as well. The thing in her arm looked like any normal baby would, except for the tail and ears, as well as the pulsating yellow rings on the body.

"Congratulations. It's a girl," Sophie said. She handed me the baby and I held her close to my chest.

"So, um, where's the Pelipper?" Cookie asked, realizing that I had lied to her. We all ground and Sophie shooed her away, as I held the baby closer to my chest. Then, I whispered something to her. Her name, the one filled with hope. Our little Nadine.

**A/N: Nadine will grow like most animals though, since the Pokemon genes are more predominant than human ones. Instead of a six month period of being fed milk, it will be about six weeks, due to that is how most animals work. Also, she will have her eyes closed for a week, due to most animals being that way. Her 'walking' will be crawling for the most part, and will be learned around four weeks, but human walking will be at a year, following human times.**


	17. Nadine Growing Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

**TIMESKIP A FEW WEEKS…**

Nadine, or as I like to call her Naddie, became our little girl. Storm had practically became her second father as Grey, her real dad, was missing, though it was not his fault though. Sophie helped me care for the baby by giving my advice on how to raise a child, which I had no clue how she knew, given that she never had a baby in her life. Cookie was hyper excited about the new baby in the cave, and Kitty tried to dim down her cursing in front of the infant. Said infant was currently crying right now after soiling the makeshift diaper we had made for her.

"Aren't you a sweet little baby? Yes you are," Storm cooed at Naddie. I laughed, as he instantly stopped trying to cheer the baby up. Then, I changed her diaper and handed her to Storm.

"It's a pity her real dad isn't here for now. But we will make it so he can come back to her," Storm said, as I looked sad at the mention of Grey.

Due to her Pokemon genetics being more dominant than her human ones, she had picked up on how to verbalize herself rather quickly, sit up, and crawl. While a normal human baby would take several months to a year to do all of that, she took a much faster time. Most Pokemon learnt how to do those things after birth, but she learned a few weeks afterwards. Already, she could speak fluently in Pokemon and held her hands out to me. For some reason though, she could not speak human yet.

"Umbreon," she said, holding her arms out to Storm. Storm picked her up and threw her in the air, causing her to giggle, much to my dismay. While she looked like a six month old child already, it did not appease me to have MY new baby thrown into the air.

"Ahem," I said, as Storm stopped playing with her. He chuckled and handed her back to me, and I held her close. Nothing, not even Grey, can get into the way of me and my child.

"I wanna hold her," Cookie whined, as I handed Naddie to her. Naddie began to cry as she was taken away from me, and Kitty picked her up. Then, Naddie barfed on Kitty.

"Oh shi-," Kitty just noticed that Naddie was staring at her with wide, innocent eyes and me with glaring ones, "Shitake mushrooms. Aren't they good?" She forced my baby into my arms and went to clean up, as we all laughed at her. She scowled at us and rinsed her clothing in the stream. Now if only we can get Naddie to be potty trained and not barf on people…

**TIMESKIP SEVERAL MONTHS LATER… **

Yes, Naddie was finally potty trained! Well, since we were out in the wild, we had to, um, use bushes and trees to our convenience. Naddie took after me and did the same. Since most Pokemon learn how to control their urge at around this time, she did as well. That was a blessing to all of us, who were sick of cleaning the make shift diaper made from Storm's disposed shirt. Of course, now he had no shirt to wear, but I am pretty sure that Sophie liked it like that.

"Umbreon," I heard from my right, and looked at the toddler. My daughter was currently trying to stick a berry in her mouth and probably wondering why it did not fit.

"Nadine, you silly dear. You will choke," I said, taking the berry from her hand and squeezing the juice that she happily drank. She cooed and gurgled happily at me and I smiled, picking her up and hugging her close.

"So, how's the kid?" Kitty asked, walking up to me. She started to make faces at the baby, causing Naddie to giggle. I smiled at her as she took to the sky with her butterfly wings.

We had all made the decision that if I ever got captured, Kitty will take the baby and raise her. Even though Kitty was necessarily a bad influence, with all her cursing and badass-ness, she had wings and could fly a great distance and could protect Naddie. Plus, she loved Nadine as her own child, and I knew they would be well suited for each other. She would protect my baby with her life, if it needed it.

"There's our favorite little girl," Sophie said, as she brought in more food from the outside world with Storm following her. Cookie cheerfully came by as well; followed by a figure I never expected to see again.

"THOR!" I screamed, as I also saw Loki. Thor smirked, with a tired look on his face, and Loki came up to me.

"Where's my happy greeting?" Loki asked, as he ruffled my hair. Then they both looked at Naddie.

"And who is this little one?" Thor asked, smiling at her. Come to think of it, Thor does not smile much. Nadine waved at him and he chuckled, taking her gently out of my arms and stroking her hair. She giggled and grabbed his long blonde hair, tugging on it.

"That is Nadine, my daughter," I replied, as Thor played with her, which was something I could never imagine him doing. He had a forlorn smile on his face, probably remembering his own family. I often saw him looking enviously at Grey and me, like we had something that he didn't.

"Where are Uriah and Marie?" Sophie asked, as we noticed that those two were missing. The former joyful Flareon morph and his mate, the Samurott morph, were nowhere to be seen.

"They didn't make it with us. They got captured," Loki said, as we all looked slightly depressed at the aspect that they were back in the labs. But, then, Naddie began to cry at the lack of attention she was getting, and I took her from Thor, hugging her till she stopped.

"We need to move though. We can't just be living on berries all day, and pretty soon, Grey and Eon will have found us," Loki advised. We nodded and I waited till nightfall, when we would move to the next place, Mount Silver.

**A/N: As for the guest creator of Tuoko, or the second Gray, I am afraid I cannot add her. She is just too powerful, and it would not be fair on everyone else to have a triple legendary morph inside of the story. I, myself, have not created a half or partial legendary morph. Not only that, but also, most evil teams, aside from Plasma, are not truly strong enough to capture the legendary of their choice and control it to do as they wish. And I did mention that the OCs poll was closed. So no, I cannot add the OC. I do sincerely apologize for any problems.**


	18. Dance of the Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

A/N: Special thanks to Scizor X for help in this chapter.

Once Thor and Loki had rejoined our group, it took us a few days to get to Pal Park. We had snuck aboard a ship and made our way to the area where Kanto was, and walked through night to get to Fuschia City. Our party had not grown any and we finally made it into the mountainous region of Pal Park.

Again, we found a giant cavern to live in, similar to the other one that we had previously stayed in. We made sure, this time, our cave was facing a cliff and that the opening was sealed from the outside, not the inside. Sophie had Ice Beamed a solid boulder to seal it into the gap, and we had gone to the other side where the cave led out to a jagged edge that looked like a Tyranitar's open mouth, with fangs and all. There was another path in the cavern that Storm and Thor had followed, finding a fresh supply of food for us that was not just berries. We had found some resident Pokemon that had accepted us for who we were, and offered us shelter, unlike most Pokemon that we had met in the wilderness. All was looking well for us.

"Ba," Naddie said, as I placed her on the ground. Then, I had realized it. She was trying to speak human!

"Guys, Naddie said her first human word," I said, as everyone began to praise the baby. I smiled as Naddie gave them all a toothy grin and went to playing with some rocks. Cookie played with her as well, as Kitty and Loki flew around the area, watching out for anything that would attack us. Thor stood by my side, and Storm and Sophie had gone off to find some makeshift material for shelter, such as leaves and reeds.

Suddenly, we heard a noise outside of the cave. Storm and Sophie had just arrived, laughing, when they too looked up. We heard rumbling from deep inside and looked around. I felt a feeling of foreboding emptiness and glanced at the pebbled area. Then, the rumbling stopped.

"Guys… Where's the baby?!" I yelled, as everyone rushed into the cave. We started to go around, searching in the pitch black for a sign of my child. Then, a cold, chilling laugh and a loud wail alerted us.

I knew that laugh. It was Eon's laugh. We rushed to the source of the sound and saw him, Grey, and a Rhypherior morph standing there. Eon held my baby up; about to Night Slash her in the chest, like what he did with Sammy. Grey looked unsure of what to do. Naddie was bawling and squirming in Eon's grip.

"Um, Ciaran, should we really be killing the baby?" Grey asked.

"Adrian, this is a spawn of the devil. Of course we must," Eon replied, "And it will get her mother to join our cause. To rid the world of the evil of Arceus, to free Pokemorphs and Pokemon alike from the controlling hands of humans."

"…All right then," Grey said, as I screamed, "STOP!" I ran at Eon, surprising him by punching him in the gut, and grabbing Naddie. She cried into my arms and I hugged her close, as Storm let loose a water attack at the Rhyperior, which knocked him out. Eon got back up, wiping the line of blood from his mouth, and glaring at me and my daughter.

Grey rushed at me and I handed Nadine to Cookie and Kitty, who were about to fly away with the baby. But, Eon grabbed Kitty's leg and stopped her, causing Cookie to stop as well. I Shadow Balled Eon, causing him to loosen his grip on the Butterfree morph and fling her against the wall.

"KITTY!" I yelled, going to check on her. Since she had Nadine in her arms, she ended up falling on top of the child. Cookie came to her as well. I noticed a large open wound on Naddie's head, and at the spur of the moment, I knew that she would not make it. Tears swelled up in my eyes, as I turned around. My fist tightened as my hair fell over my face, and I looked at Eon. He was currently helping Grey fight Storm, Storm, Thor, and Loki off.

"Ha… ha… hahahaha!" I began to laugh. All of the combatants looked at me, like I had lost it. I walked up to Eon, taking Sammy's dagger in my hand. He edged away; walking backwards, as I slowly sauntered close to him. He threw a rock at my direction, as I kept walking, slow and composed. Though it hit me, I smiled wider, as Eon backed against the wall.

I rushed forward with inhuman speed and kicked him in the groin with my heel of my heeled shoes. He groaned, as I brought down the dagger on his leg. He tried to escape, but I placed my shoe on his back, forcing the dagger into his left calf. He gave a yell of pain, as I plunged it deeper into him. Then, I took it out and began working on carving the other calf. He yelled, whimpering and pleading for me to spare him, but I was not done. I made sure that the dagger, with its sharp, jagged edges, was plunged deep across his arms, causing him to yell some more. I smiled wider, as I worked on the other arm. Then, as I was about to carve up his oh-so-beautiful face, I felt something hit my face.

"WHAT THE HELL, THEA?!" Storm yelled, as I started to feel the actual tears pour down my face.

"He hurt my baby, Storm! He deserves death!" I yelled.

"Yes, but not like this," Storm said, and I turned around. Eon was a whimpering mess, crying and blubbering on the cave floor as he bled profusely. He was lucky he was not dead yet.

"Did… Did I do that?" I asked. Storm nodded.

"Guys, Grey is gone, and Naddie needs more help than ever," Kitty said. I hurried over to my unconscious daughter, and held her close, as she lay in my arms. Then, I glare over to Eon. And with that, we left him behind to die.

That night, I could not leave Naddie's side. She was very cold and her head had clotted, but she still had not woken up. We were prepared for the worst.

"Um, I know how to heal to her," I heard a small voice. I looked to see Cookie and I smiled tiredly at her, a sad smile. She walked up and touched Naddie's forehead.

"It's no use, kid. She won't wake up thanks to him," Kitty said, looking tiredly at the baby. Both of us had been taking care of Nadine.

"I am sure this may work," Cookie said, as she danced in the moonlight. She spun around, looking like a delicate angel in her little white dress. She sang a soft tune as she did so, and looked at us with tears in her eyes. Then, I realized what she was doing.

"Cookie, stop! We will find another way!" I screamed. She shook her head no and continued with her dance. A bright ethereal glow of luminescent white light had surrounded her, and I noticed that Nadine's wounds knitted themselves closed. Then, Cookie collapsed on the floor, her face pale and flushed.

"Cookie! Oh no Cookie! Please don't be dead!" Kitty said, as she had tears in her eyes. I had then known what had happened. The rite of the Lunar Dance had been completed.


	19. Separation

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Cookie's death had taken a toll on all of us, but the worst was Kitty. She had left the group with the body, finding nothing left for her to stick around for. She had viewed Cookie like her own child at some times, and I knew how she felt from when Eon killed Sammy. Sophie tried to chase after her, but Kitty had flown off elsewhere, and none of us could find her. We had realized that she needed time to cool off and that she wouldn't be returning to our group.

I realized that, upon Eon's death, Grey would want revenge. And that was on me, not on everyone else. He could enact his vengeance on killing me or worse, Naddie. I had not wanted him to hurt my daughter, so we began to talk about the preparations for our next venture, on to the Pal Park of Shinnoh.

"You want us to take your daughter, while you go alone?" Storm asked. I nodded, realizing that this was necessary. Grey could figure out that the only way to get to me was through Nadine, and use that to his advantage.

"Yes I do," I replied. Storm then sighed and nodded, but Thor protested, claiming that he will come with me as protection. I nodded, as Thor was like a big brother to me, and would not let anyone hurt me.

I hugged Nadine close and she cried, as if she knew that I was leaving her temporarily. I fed her some berry juice and handed her to Storm, who left with her. Just before she left, I could see her wave, as she said, "Mama." This caused tears swelling in my eyes and Thor motioned for me to get up, since we could not lag behind in our part as well.

The rain poured on us, causing Thor to scowl more often than not. We walked side by side through the evening, where we had reached another stopping point, Amity Park. There was not anyone around due to the actual rain, and we walked into one of the huts for shelter for the night. The cold chilling breeze flew through the stone windows and open stone door of the hut, and we held on to each other for warmth. Thor's body temperature was that of a normal human's, given the rain and wind outside from the storm. We were both soaked as we fell asleep.

"Thea, wake up." Thor said. I rubbed my tired eyes from the hill that we were on and it was still raining. I looked at the ground below and noted that it was flooding.

"Shit. We need to climb up higher," I said, as Thor nodded. We walked up to a bigger hill and moved into the stone hut there. Thor took off his black and red vest and laid it out for us to rest on. I fell asleep almost instantly at the warmth of his body, due to him being a fire type.

The next morning, we had gotten up to see the bright sun shining on us. Amity Park was still wet and muddy, so we could still stay until all those rich, posh people would bring their spoiled cute Pokemon for walks. But, we decided to leave, as not to let Grey and Malachi catch up with us. We climbed over the closed gate and made our way to the Shinnoh Pal Park.

In Pal Park, we were surprised to see that the Pokemon had rejected our presence. After being in the Johto one, where Pokemon were rather accepting of us and sneaking on to a cargo ship to get here, the aspect of us being rejected by wild Pokemon was somewhat new. They did not bother us; however, due to the strength level we had that towered over their one. So, we minded out own business and they minded their own.

"Thea, what will you do once Grey gets his memory back? How will you find Nadine again?" Thor asked.

"I can sense her presence, Thor," I replied. He nodded, figuring out that it was something a mother had with their child or a Dark type had with their offspring. Or, maybe, it was a mix of both.

It was initially difficult for me to stay away from my child, but Thor was the best emotional support there was. With him being separated from his family, we could both relate to each other and support each other. I realized that he had wanted to come with me because he could relate to me, not just for protection.

"Thor, why don't you ever look for your own family?" I asked him, during our time together. He looked curiously at me and then sighed.

"I don't think my family would accept me for who I am now. And it is all my fault," he replied. He had often told me about his younger sister figure, the Hoenn Champion, Liana Ashton, and his mate Azul, along with his daughter, Light.

"Well, a true family should still accept you, no matter what. It is not your fault you are this way, but Malachi's and Eon's. So, you should man up and quit blaming yourself."

"Thank you, Althea," Thor replied.

We had lived together in a cave with a variety of food sources. Thor, luckily, knew how to hunt Rattattas and Ekans, and I knew how to cook. We did what we could to survive.

**A/N: We are finally nearing the end. Just a few more chapters. Though, I do not know how many. Here are some questions for the readers. Leave the answers in the reviews.**

**1. What do you think will happen to Nadine?**

**2. Do you think Grey will ever get his memory back?**

**3. What do you think will happen at the end (please note: I will not tell you what happens. This is just to generate some feedback)?**

**Thanks for reading so far. Sorry for all those who's OCs have barely appeared, but I just had a huge rush of OCs at that time. If anyone wants to know, most of them were in their own groups, still out there. **

**Also, feel free to check out my Harry Potter fanfic and my other Pokemon ones. Constructive criticism is very much appreciated. And feel free to read and review. Ja ne.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

**TIMESKIP A MONTH LATER…**

Thor and I finally made it to Unova through boat, where Pokemorphs were accepted for who they are, and not killed on sight. Thor and I could blend in with the crowd and go about our way through daylight. We could also purchase our own food and bought a house on a mountain, something that we were not able to do before. It was a small cottage meant for two people, and we were two people, of course.

Lately, we were walking through the crowd and Thor suddenly took off running. I saw a silhouette of a Gardevoir and a girl far away, and knew that it would be Thor's family. As we got closer, instead of seeing a white haired girl and a pale blue Gardevoir, we saw an emerald green Gardevoir following a black haired girl. I looked at Thor and rubbed his back.

"It's ok, Thor. I am sure they are all right," I said, as we entered the cottage. I had never seen Thor look so broken before, but the signs were there. His face was looking older than ever and he had tears in his eyes.

"I was hoping that I could see them again. Even if they didn't accept me…" he replied. I hugged him and he cried on my shoulder.

"I am sure, when this is all over, and the experiments are shut down, you can go see them," I replied.

"Do you really think so?" he asked. I nodded and he smiled.

**TIMESKIP A YEAR LATER…**

Thor and I managed to find my role in this world. It was to shut down those experiments, obviously. We had managed to break into the lab and steal several videos of the experiments' progress, as well as files on the experiments. Placing the information on a USB flash drive, we unanimously gave it to the Pokemon League under an ambiguous name. In a few days, the facility was searched and most of the scientists were taken to prison, except for the remaining few who escaped. Among them was Malachi. The experiments that willingly worked for Eon were also sent to prison, except for a few escapees as well. Among them was Grey, or as he called himself, Adrian.

We had figured out that Grey, along with the other escapees, had teamed up hunt us down, due to us nearly giving away their position in the lab. They knew who we are, for…

_Thor and I were running from the base, as the alarm resonated through our ears. We headed for the opening where we could see daylight, as dawn broke out in the morning sky. I screamed slightly and fell forward, as Thor caught me in his arms._

_ "Over there, a sound," we heard, as we both cursed and headed for the door. We heard footsteps that headed our way and heard a noise behind us. An Absol morph, who was obviously Grey, several Lucario morph, and a familiar Flareon and Samurott morph were there. I looked at Marie and Uriah, noticing this metallized helmet on their heads. I instantly realized something- they were being mind-controlled. I noticed that Grey did not have one, meaning that he was willingly there._

_ "So, the Blaziken and Umbreon morph. You are outnumbered, so surrender the documents, and we will let you go," Malachi ordered. I knew instantly that he was lying. He would have them all attack us and put us into his little group._

_ "No!" Thor said, as he grabbed me and ran, placing me on his back as he jumped from tree to tree. The other morphs gave chase and only Grey was fast enough to catch up with us. Thor punched him in the gut as he ran alongside us, causing Grey to double him and groan. Then, he got up and said, "Mark my words, I will have revenge over killing my brother."_

All was well though, as we figured Grey must have been captured and taken to prison or at least to an institution where he could calmly regain his memories and not be hunting us down. I could not tell if he was after us or Nadine though, but I could tell that Naddie was safe. I was glad for that.

"Hey Thor, I am going out for a walk. If I am not back in an hour, please search for me," I said. He nodded, roasting some Magikarp with berries for us to eat. I walked out of the cottage.

The crisp winter wind made me feel on edge, immediately after I walked out. I ventured towards the city, climbing down Twist Mountain. I trudged through the snow covered mountain, walking into various caves to avoid the snow fall. Why couldn't I have been a Glaceon morph, who would enjoy the snow?

I suddenly heard a baby's wail coming from inside of the caves. Wondering who could leave a baby out in this freezing cold to die, I ran inside. As I walked further inwards, I noticed that there were lanterns in the caves, but the area was like the catacombs. Skulls of many Pokemon and humans alike were etched into the walls and bones littered the floor. I was not in Twist Mountain any more, but in a deep ruin in Clay Tunnel, which was connected to Twist Mountain.

I ventured close to where I heard the baby noise and heard a "Mama," coming from the cave. I walked inside of another cavern, oblivious of the fact that there was an open door and now it was closed. I picked up the bundle.

It was a baby doll! I looked around frantically for the child who had lost the doll and then noticed a shadowy figure holding the key of the stone door, my only way to escape. It was Grey, ready to enact his vengeance. And I had fallen into his trap.

**A/N: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! The final battle... Grey versus Thea. And then, all will be revealed as to why she came into this world...**

**1. Why/ how do you think Thea came to be in the Pokemon world?**

**2. What do you think happened to the other groups?**

**3. Who do you think will win in the finale?**

**Anyways, I did that on purpose. I know the chapter was, like usual, a bit rushed. Read and review please. Ja ne.**


	21. Revelations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

**A/N: FINALLY REACHED OVER 100 REVIEWS! YES!**

Grey had started with a Slash or a Horn Attack, with the black horn on his head growing a beautiful white, yet deadly color as he brought it on me. I jumped aside and did a cartwheel, avoiding the attack narrowly. He gritted his teeth, his eyes laced with bloodlust as he stared straight at me. Then, he began break dancing, his horn glowing like a sword.

Once the rite of the Sword's Dance was competed, I knew he was more powerful than before. My eyes glowed red as I slowed myself down, bracing myself and sharpening my attack at once. Grey looked confused as to why I had started things off with a Curse Attack.

Grey let loose a black ball from his mouth, as it hit me on my chest. I gasped in pain and glared at him, as he smirked. My heart ached as that familiar smirk was plastered on his face, as if he remembered who he was fighting- his mate, rather than the one who killed his brother. I got on all fours and my ears twitched, as he vanished into the shadows and I jumped, dodging the next Slash from his horn. He jumped at me and raised his horn, bringing it on my arm.

I screamed as a laceration was embedded into my arm, cutting past the dead layer of skin cells, all the way to the live ones. I took Sammy's scarf and instantly tied up the wound with it, watching for Grey to attack. And attach he did. He kicked me in the stomach and placed me in a headlock. That was until I kicked him in the groin and jumped back. He groaned in pain and glared at me.

I ran and kicked his chest, causing him to choke on saliva and cough. Then, I placed my boot on his stomach and looked down at him.

I stood in front of him and raised my dagger high above my head. He groaned on the floor, and then said, "Kill me. I have nothing to live for anymore"

I stared into his eyes and remembered the Grey that I had once known. The one that had saved me from Eon and the one that had tried to become Nadine's father with me. I knew, instantly, that I could not kill him, but rather, I would let him live. I would turn him over to the police for his sins, even though he believed for Eon to be in the right and to follow him. It was the least I could do.

"What are you waiting for?" Grey asked, "Kill me."

"No," I replied, "You have everything to live for. You have a loyal mate and a wonderful daughter. Look past the manipulations of your brother and see the truth, Grey," I said, as he stared into my eyes. He then gritted his teeth and I winced at his next words.

"This is coming from the one who murdered my brother! Why should I believe you? And my name is not Grey. It is Adrian," he replied. He threw me off and came with his horn on to me. I scrambled to get up, but he pinned me down and slashed at my chest.

A splotch of red came through my yellow, and some black, clothing. I could see the ribs underneath the skin and I instantly realized that I would not survive this. I felt tears come, not from pain, as the adrenaline in my body would not let me feel this, but for Nadine's sake. How she never got to know her mother and her father…

Grey looked at me as I was about to collapse, with wide eyes with recognition. Tears flew to his eyes through my blurred vision and I could feel them on my skin. I then heard, "Thea, no Thea… You can't leave me. What will happen to our baby? What will happen to me?"

In that instance, I knew that he had gotten his memory back. And, with that, I was satisfied. I closed my eyes and took my last breath in the Pokemon World, and awaited my journey for what is to come.

…

_Where am I? Was this death? Was my adventure all a fluke and this was the afterworld to show where I had gone wrong? Why am I in an empty void of blackness, with hazy memories of my past?_

_**"You, who have heard our pleas, can you hear us now?"**__ a voice resonated throughout the area. I stared at a bright flashing light, as a purple insect looking thing with rockets on its back approached me. I looked at it, not figuring out what it was._

_ "I hear you as loud as day," I said, as the booming voice started again._

_**"Your role in the Pokemon World has ended. You were brought into this world by me, Genesect, to stop humans from becoming Pokemorphs. Your role was to stop the experiments and save them all. As my dearest brother- said sarcastically- Arceus would not do it, I had to step in and help out."**_

_"But why me?" I asked._

_ "__**As a human, you were one with a brave heart and a wondrous soul. But, how you came into this world was by chance. You will figure out once you go back."**_

_"Can I ever come back to see Nadine and everyone else?" I asked, frantically. How could I leave my infant daughter alone?_

_**"Unfortunately, it is a one-time trip here and back. You will just have to settle with the visions I show you of them."**_

_I was about to protest, but then I realized that there was nothing I could do. Plus, with this, I could go back to seeing my family and human friends. Rather than stay on the run all this time…_

_**"I will send you on your way. Farewell and good luck."**_

_I saw a black haired girl that had looked almost exactly how I looked, minus the ears, tail, and rings. I sort of floated into my body and then, I felt around. Everything was functioning properly, and I could hear a faint beeping sound, like a heart monitor. Then, I opened my eyes to the light of the world and looked around._

**A/N: YES! Oh god, one more chapter left until the finale! I had a hard time writing this chapter, given that it was nearly the end, But, I did it! Feel free to read and review.**

**1. What do you think happened to Thea for her to end up in the Pokemon world, other than Genesect finding her and pulling her in?**

**2. What do you think will happen to Grey now that Thea is dead?**

**3. How did you like their final battle?**

**Well, that's it for now. Send me reviews PLEASE! And constructive criticism. Thanks. Ja ne.**


	22. The End For Now

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

To say that where I was when I woke up was a shock to me. I looked around, seeing the blurred faces of people that had surrounded me. My black hair covered my face, so I still could not see clearly, even though my vision was cleared. I blinked rapidly and rose an arm to push the hair away and felt some cables attached to my arm. Wait, why where there cables with stuff poking into me attached to my arms?

I was about to panic and wonder where I was, but then I realized that I could just see what happened instead and ask. I pushed the layer of hair away and saw, up close, a group of four who were looking worriedly at me.

The first person looked exactly like me, with black long hair and hazel eyes. She stood a bit taller than me, and had a worried expression on her face. I looked at her and instantly recognized her as my mother, Atara Sinclair. She was about to come and hug me, but the man behind her stopped her.

The second person, a man with blonde hair and blue eyes, smiled lightly at me. He was stickily built and had a business outfit on, with a black blazer and a set of black pants, with a white shirt and a blue tie on top. He was my father, Louis Sinclair.

The next person was a little boy, about seven years old. He looked just like my father, albeit of having slightly darker hair and lighter blue eyes from the intense blue color. He was of short stature, and my heart ached when I saw him, as I remembered Sammy. His name was Leo Sinclair.

The last person, who was the farthest, was a black haired man. He had fair skin and slightly reddish brown eyes. He was well built, with a stocky body and wore a white coat over his black dress shirt and black slacks. He held a file folder in one hand and a pen in the other. Instantly, I growled and was about to scream and attack him, if it had not been for my father holding me down. He looked exactly like Eon, albeit the long black hair with the red tips.

"Let me at him," I growled out, as I was held down.

"You are in no state to do anything yet, let alone attack the doctor," my mother scolded me, and I realized… Doctor? Why would I need a doctor?

"What happened to me? The last time I saw you guys was when I had picked up my Emerald version," I said.

"Thea, you picked it up, and then started shaking all weird. Then your eyes rolled to the back of the head and you fell down," Leo said, worriedly, "I am so glad you are okay." He then started sniffling and crying.

"Um, what really happened?" I asked.

"Doctor Cyrus Hemsworth, here, said that you had a very bade case of a seizure, that was from a combination of the lightning flashing outside and the video game. Then, you fell into a coma for the last month, where you nearly died twice. We have been keeping you on life support as well," my mother said, with tears in her eyes as well. Now I noticed the IV units and the nurse that was taking my vitals. That explains why I was in a hospital gown, in a white hospital room.

"You gave your parents quite a shock, Althea Sinclair," Dr. Hemsworth said, smiling as I looked at him. I could see the sincerity and the love of his profession in his eyes, and I knew then that he was not Eon.

"Then, what about Eon? And Grey and Nadine and everyone else?" I asked.

"All just a dream induced by the coma," Dr. Hemsworth replied, "None of it was real."

So, all this time was just a dream? I never had the love for Grey, as well as the daughter that we had both had. Pokemon and Pokemorphs were never real. Sammy never died. All was just a figment of my imagination? It was all just a dream…

In shock, I collapsed back on the bed, as the doctor, nurses, and my family, came towards me.

**TIMESKIP A MONTH LATER…**

I had recuperated rather slowly, and was finally able to walk. While it hurt a lot, it was great to have feeling back in my legs. I looked at the bright light as I walked to the bathroom for the first time, taking tiny steps, like a baby. I turned off the light in the bathroom, and walked back, with the nurses and doctor cheering for me, as I managed to find my way back.

"Althea, you have a present from a visitor," I heard, as another nurse walked inside. She placed a basket of chocolates and nuts on the table, as all the nurses and the doctor left to check on another patient. I picked up the basket and noticed a yellow scarf-like ribbon on the basket, I untied the ribbon and a small blade, with a note came out.

"_We are fine and will always be with you. So long_," I read. I instantly recognized the small, hidden blade that the doctors somehow managed not to catch, and picked it up and hid it amongst my bag and the other presents left for me. Maybe it wasn't a dream after all…

**A/N: I am evil, yes. To leave a cliffhanger as that. So, it could have been real, or just like Inception, some crazy dream she went to. It is up for you to figure out.**

**1. How did you like the ending?**

**2. How do you think her life will play out now that she is in the real world?**

**3. Do you think it was just a dream or was it real for Thea?**

**That's all. It is finally over, unless I do an extra chapter with Thea in the real world, in college. I may do that tomorrow, if I want to. Please read and review and answer the questions. Ja ne.**


End file.
